Incubus Melody
by bxk-freakazoid
Summary: Kevin Levin is a famous rockstar. but, behind the enigmatic smile, charming looks and flawless voice, is an endless life of torture and loneliness, all under the hands of a woman he wished he never knew. Life is dull, tasteless and monotonous. Until he meets one of his die hard fans: Ben Tennyson. kevinxben. rated M, featuring g1rldraco7's OC Lance!
1. Numb

**_Hello to all! Bxkfreakazoid presents to you, a new fiction, with madness of awkward romance, silly fighting sequences and superbly sick angst,….Incubus Melody!_**

**_This is another story from my collection of planned AU fics, the collection is called Book Imagica. Don't be fooled, it aint no book, just a fancy name!_**

**_this fic features Lance, g1rldraco7's super hot OC, who, heehee, is a carbon copy negative of Kevin Levin! (man, i luv twins! especially kevin's!) and she has helped me weave certain parts of this fic where I had been confused on how to proceed, so thank you, g1rldraco7! I bow to you, my experienced elder frnd!_**

**_Warning: boyxboy, yaoi, gay stuff, notably involving an incubus so u knw what to expect! Plus its AU._**

**_Disclaimr : I do not own Ben ten alien force, or Lance. Ben ten alien force belongs to Man of Action, and Lance belongs to g1rldraco7! I have her permission!_**

* * *

**INCUBUS MELODY**

**Chapter One: Numb**

******[featured song: Numb, Linkin Park]**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,__  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface,  
Don't know what you're expecting of me,  
__Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes..._

_o.o.o_

Bright lights. Screaming fans. Smell of perfume. Sweat of effort. Thunder of guitars. Rumble of drums. Chime of organ. The kinky tightness of his leather clothes. The rub of his choker on his throat. These were all the familiar essence of his life now. Clutching the cold metal of his microphone, Kevin thrust the other hand up in the air.

"Thank you everyone! I love you all too!"

More screaming ensued. The girls were the loudest. Guys were second to them. Kevin was surprised in his initial days as a rockstar when guys started to trickle into his concerts with undisguised passion in their eyes. Ever since then, Kevin had gotten used to the blend of heteros, homos and everything in between as his ever growing band of fans.

Kevin clipped the microphone back onto the mic-stand, ignoring the sweat drop trickling down the ridge of his back under his leather vest. He smiled at his audience, and threw his hands in a 'rock on!' gesture, before running sideways into the backstage. The host, blushing red in enthusiasm, shouted out, "Lets give another round of applause to the star of the show, Kevunhhh! OH MY GOD, ISN'T HE AMAAAYYYZEEENG?!"

Making his way to his private dressing room, Kevin rolled his eyes. Not that he hated his fans, they were nice, and eager. But at times, it got on his nerves. "Humans. They just never get enough."

"Look who's talking."

Kevin looked up, to see that standing akimbo near the dressing room door was his 'Manager'. Gwen. She was dressed in a dark pink tailored lady's suit, with a smirk on her face. The very sight of her flattering hourglass figure accentuated by the pinks made Kevin's eyes darken and thaw with hunger.

Gwen tilted her towards the room, "In. Now. We need to talk."

_I was going in there, anyway,_ he mumbled to himself. Mutely, he followed the red haired woman, with her long waterfall of crimson mane reaching her waist, swaying as she cat-walked into the room on her pink high heels.

God, he wanted to kill her right now.

Once in, the door closed behind him and clicked lock by itself.

Gwen half-sat on the table, while Kevin slumped on the plush chair, groaning with the ease of relaxation.

"Now, lets come right to the point," she spoke, and Kevin raised his head from the backrest to stare at her in protest.

"Do we have to talk, right _now_?!"

The glare she shot his way made him shut up instantly.

"As I was to say," she continued as if never interrupted, "Your popularity is climbing off the charts, and your fan-base is very much spectacular."

"Whoop-ti-doo."

She frowned, snapping, "Stop that Kevin," and spoke, "But we need _more_. You need to put _more_ effort into your singing, Kevin. You need to draw _more_ crowd."

"But the crowd is _already_ big!" he sighed, "_Huge_. _Gigantic_. My concerts fill up almost _instantly_. People fight each other to see me perform. As much as I like that, I don't want people killing each other over me."

"Well, aren't you_ adorable_," she smiled in fake appreciation. He stared at her bluntly, and she resumed her cold look, "Kevin, I want you to push your limits further. I know you can sing better. You can make the Angels fall. So, sing, _better_. Mesmerize the humans more. The energy released by the excited humans is very valuable, Kevin." And then she inspected her long manicured nails as her voice turned icily sly, "Besides, whats the harm in having tons and tons of money being piled up around you? More fans means more money."

Kevin sulked crossly. "I don't _want_ money. I don't _need_ money either."

"But _I_ do. So you _will_ do as I say. I want a significant rise in your fan-base as soon as possible. End of discussion." She got off the table and straightened her coat that was a little crinkled from her sitting position. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a contract to sign in ten minutes, about another concert of yours. And I don't want to be late."

"W-wait!"

She slowly turned around on her spike-heels, and bestowed her cold, green, darkly lined eyes on him. Kevin had stood up from his seat. He had a hesitant but determined look on his handsome face, just the kind that made her engine turn, but she had no time for that. "Speak up, Kevin, I haven't got all day!"

"Um, I was… I'm a little low on energy, and," he looked around as if the right words to speak were written all over the walls, "… and I was hoping if you'd, if we'd, if we could…"

"Kevin, I thought I made it clear, sex only every three days."

"But its been five!"

"Oh," she looked uninterestedly at him, "Well, then, I guess you'll just have to wait till I feel like it."

"But, I'm an Incubus, and I _need_ to feed!" he spoke desperately. He already looked pale and tired when he let it come on his face.

Gwen smirked, "Kevin, sweetie, _shut up_. And get your face washed, you look sick. I'll sign you up for a facial, you're destroying you're looks."

Kevin's face fell. He swung his hands about as he spoke with more feeling, "That's 'cause I haven't fed in _five_ days! You know human food can't cope up with the energy I need to feed on! You said I have to up-the-ante on my singing, but how can I when I'm starved like this?!"

"_Kevin_," she hissed dangerously, "Your room is not soundproof, so keep your voice down."

"Please, just once, I'll be really brief!" Kevin pleaded with his eyes though he was not the kind to go down on knees.

"No," she shrugged, "I have a meeting in ten minutes, Kevin. I can't ruin my clothes."

"But YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED IT!" he recoiled, his eyes flashing madly. Two enormous black feathered wings tore out his shoulder blades, knocking down a few bottle from the table, and also a few chairs. He lurched towards her desperately. Gwen didn't even flinch as he came at her, but bluntly stared at him unfazed, until his hands were only a hair's breadth away from her, and she snapped darkly in an eerie voice:

_"Kevin. Stop."_

Kevin froze. His pupils turned into pinpricks. His hands froze. His wings folded behind him robotically. His face turned expressionless.

_"Kevin. Heel."_

Kevin dropped to his knees obediently, face still blank, eyes lifeless.

Gwen stared down her nose at the mannequin-faced Kevin who stared at her knees, she hissed her threat that dripped poison syllable-by-syllable, "If you _ever_ raise your voice against me, Kevin, I will _whip_ you for _every_ breath you take for the _next one hour_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," came his lifeless voice.

"Good. Now, get something done to your face."

So said, she turned back to the door, opened it and crisply closed it after her.

Once she was gone, Kevin regained control of his body, and hung his head, falling forward to land on his palms. He grit his teeth helplessly. He was hungry. No matter how much food he ate, it will not satiate him, after all, he is an Incubus.

Right now, he wish he didn't exist under the ruthless command of the Sorceress Gwendolyn.

o.o.o

That night.

Kevin walked out of his lavish Presidential Suite in the five-star hotel where he stayed. Grumpy and sick to his spiritual tummy, he walked to the adjacent Suite, which was Gwen's. He didn't even need to knock. All he had to do was press a palm on the door's surface and the sorceress would know.

The door soon opened on its own and he stepped inside. The door closed behind him and he proceeded to her bedroom. He did the same and that door opened too.

"Kevin, _darling_, come in!" Gwen greeted him, dressed in a night-robe of sickening baby pink silk. She happily sipped champagne from a vine glass from where she sat on the large plush bed ill-proportioned for one person. Kevin stepped obediently at the foot of the bed, hand folded behind him, head low.

"Mistress, you called for me."

"Now, now," she grinned, putting aside the glass on the bedside table, and got up. Kevin tried not to notice her skimpy bedwear underneath the robe. She slithered her way to him and caressed his cheek, "Why the dull attitude?", she fussed as if she were talking to a sulking pet.

Kevin felt his insides burn in anger and yet, shame.

"Come along now, are you mad at me?" she cooed in a honey-like voice. It made him sick, but the bonded Incubus part of him longed for it like a bear.

"I am not allowed to be mad at you, Mistress. And I apologize for my behaviour earlier," he mumbled bluntly.

"You know, that look don't suit you, darling," she sighed. Kevin didn't need to guess that her soft-hearted approach was egged by the champagne that she would infamously gulp in large quantities.

"But, why won't you sleep with me every night?" he asked calmly, concern flitting in his eyes, "Am I not good in bed? Don't I look good enough? Are you tired of me?"

"No, no, sweetie, you are _great_ in bed, and you are _irresistible_..." she batted her eyes lashes, caressing his cheek again.

"But you _do_ resist me, for three consecutive days," he mumbled darkly, "Don't you... Don't you don't love me at _all_?"

"_Woah_, honey," Gwen's eyes went a little wide as she laughed, "No, no, you see, you're an _Incubus_, you don't _need_ to be loved. You only need to have sex, all the time. But Mistress is busy you know? After all, she's a sorceress from the Witches' realm. Spell-work and all. So you have to wait." She spoke as if to a child. He didn't like that at all.

"But -"

"Enough talk. I'll make it _all_ better, come here," she gestured with her arms for an embrace. Although he hated it, his body magnetized to her like a loyal puppy, leaning even without his thought. It was one of the curses of being an Incubus, he/she couldn't ever turn down a pleasurable offer of his/her Mistress/Master, no matter how much he/she hated it.

_I have feelings too. I want love. I want passion. But I'm just a sex toy._

Gwen rested her elbows on his shoulder and cupped his face. Kevin could not stop the waves of relief flood him as she stood on tiptoes, and pressed her full lips to his thin ones, and he returned the kiss vigorously. His strong hands caught her by the waist, and he swept her up, walking to the bed, laying her there gently, not leaving his kiss as he stripped himself, and her, with quick movements, hungry for his fix of energy.

o.o.o

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_ Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_ I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
_ Is be more like me and be less like you._

- End of chapter -

* * *

**_Ohhhkay angst. in the first chapter (-_-') wow. _**

**_and bwaaak! hetero sex! ewie! I mean, it don't make sense anymore! sheesh!_**

_**anyway, this was a smallish chapter compared to the essay-like ones I usually write :P but I guess it gives you guys an intro, u knw, a good idea on how kevin and gwen relate to each other! more coming real soon!**_

_**please review, favourite, follow, what ever you like! but review is recommended tho, :D**_


	2. Bring me to life

_**hello! **_

_**looks like im taking my damned sweet time to update :P**_

_**ok, like wow, a bunch of reviews already! sweet! hahah, well, in that case, I suppose I must treat you all to a new chappie! yay! lemony one tho :3 and you guys hate gwen in this story, just wait till you read more, you will fucking want to tear her apart to shreds! bwahahah! **_

_**[big thnx to g1rldraco7 for featuring my merman Kanou-a in her story!]**_

_**just saying, see the little "o.o.o" thingies I put in the chapters? yeah they appear only whn the scene changes. so if a bunch of lyrics from a song appears without the "o.o.o" with them, it means the scene is going on, and the lyrics seems to match it. thnk u.**_

_**warning : this story contains : lemon/ yaoi/ boyxboy/ incubi / maybe strong language. pls b warned!**_

_**disclaimer : I do not own ben ten alien force**_

* * *

**INCUBUS MELODY**

**Chapter two: Bring me to life**

**[Featured song : Bring Me to Life, Evanescence]**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside,_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside,_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up ) Bid my blood to run,_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone,_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become!_

o.o.o

Kevin groaned. Another hour more and he was going to kill someone. Or fuck them hard.

The pain of hunger was too much. Sweat dotted his forehead, dampening his salon-perfect hair. He stared down at his hand and promptly saw the fingers shake pathetically.

_She's, ...that bitch, she's starving me! Again!_

Oh, how he hated her so much. But he had no choice.

When several years ago, the ritual had bound him to Sorceress Gwendolyn, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. At that time, he had foolishly deemed himself _lucky_ to have such a refined, gorgeous, powerful sorceress for a Mistress, and he envisioned glorious days filled with nothing but overflowing sexual energy. But, he had been a fool to expect that.

And then, she discovered he could sing, and decided to use him for her gain. She had him audition for one of those singing contests, and he sang himself effortlessly all the way to victory. Everyone was mesmerised at this 'orphan' raven, by his charm, by his attractive persona, and by a little of Gwen's and his magic. Contracts flowed in, and Gwen, placing herself as his Manager, accepted the most expensive of them. Soon, he hit the charts, with recordings, photo shoots, interviews by the dozen, he climbed the ladder to fame in sprawling speed, doing long concerts in places for days on end. To all the press and people, he was a heartthrob, with a lovely Manager batting eyelashes at the camera, speaking in sickly honey tones of how she considered Kevin as a brother and wanted only the _best_ for him. Once there had been rumours of an affair between the singer and Manager when one paparazzi caught Kevin walking into Gwen's suite at night, but Gwen soon dispelled that with a snap of her finger during an interview, and the rumour was soon forgotten.

All in all, Kevin silently played along to her mastermind plans of coveting more, more and _more_ money. He was simply a well-dressed, superhot puppet dancing under the expertise of his puppet mistress's fingers. And he could never defy her.

Right now, he was helpless. Vulnerable. Loveless. Unhappy. _Hungry_.

He unhappily remembered Gwen tell him seven days ago that she needed to leave for the Witches' Realm for a cause that she was not very keen on specifying. She had left strict orders for Kevin to push up the singing, and make more fans by the time she returns. But when he questioned how long she'd be gone, she snarled at him to shut up. Kevin was also given a loose order: do _not_ sleep around. It was an insult to his being; Summoned Incubi (those who have Master/Mistresses) _never_ slept with anyone other than their Master/Mistress. Even if they did, the sex wouldn't be even _near_ to as satisfying as with their Master/Mistress to whom they had devoted their souls.

Kevin's spiritual tummy rumbled darkly. Gwen was his only food source. But she was such a bitch.

Kevin _could_ treat himself to self-pleasure, since masturbation was an easily sought way to replenish small amounts of energy. But even jerking off was not sufficient to energise the _week's_ starvation Kevin was going through. He tried pigging out junk food by the tons, behind the crews' back. But other than being momentarily satisfied, and having all the calories magically burnt up, it did nothing to his Incubus appetite, and thankfully, nothing to his figure either.

He could feel his singing going weak, he was feeling easily exhausted, and he greatly feared Gwen, who may be very angry if she returned to find his fans upset and the tabloids with "_Kevin, the rockstar, struck by illness!"_ splashed across its headlines. Gwen could be very severe about her punishments; once, he had mistakenly made her cross, and she punished him by making him sit in the corner of her bedroom, while she slept peacefully in her bed, in his clear sight, dressed in skimpy lingerie. All he could do then was to stare and try not to drool as hunger lavished in his insides, and he remained in the corner, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, as she slept in the sadistic aura she enjoyed as the punisher.

And, _after_ that, she had starved him for another two days.

Kevin grit his teeth. It was an eternal blank existence for him. Gwen seemed to be nonchalant about how she pushed his limits on singing and only giving minimum care to his nutrition. He felt stretched beyond limit. Like a rubber band, being stretched further and further, the stretching hand did not care how much they pulled, they wanted to pull longer. He didn't know how long he would survive the stretching, with this torture of a Mistress whom he couldn't disobey.

He felt used, disposable.

His singing was deteriorating, although amiable to human ears, he could easily tell the difference.

Today though, he somehow managed not to wilt a single note as he sung with passion fuelled from his hunger. The unhappy result being a little of his magic being released without his consent, and the fans going so overboard crazy, that ten police-officers were injured in the milling crowd that tried to climb up the stage and grab him like zombies.

And he groaned again. Back safe at the Dressing Room, with two buff Black Cats stationed outside on either side of his door, he didn't feel any happier, or healthier.

_I could die from this,_ Kevin grumbled to himself, clutching his sides, _I could die from starvation, right now. But then, she'll get another Incubus. I pity the guy who gets chosen. Or maybe she'd get herself a Succubus, though I'm not sure if she bends both ways..._

Kevin felt his throat go dry and acidic, with something akin to spiritual bile. God, he was hungry.

o.o.o

Ben Tennyson grinned wide like as if he had been hit on the head.

Another concert nailed. He was so ever happy he could watch, hear, feel the majestic voice that sang from the stage, and amidst the thick crowd of roaring sing-along fans, he screamed in frenzy too. By then, his cheeks were pink and his hands sore from clapping.

Life was hectic for Ben and these few hours of listening to Kevin was his way of letting loose, and thank God that Kevin did several concerts in the same place for several days.

Being a hero was not easy. With the Omnitrix, and his Grandpa being all _'protect the earth for me, Ben'_, he had to accept it like a duty. Which it was. Not that he hated it. But at times, he needed to get away. He needed to forget his burdenAnd that was where Kevin came in.

Kevin was one of his richest fantasies. Seldom did he know anyone who could be so captivating, someone who had caught his heart in tight knots just thinking about him. When this guy had first landed in Bellwood, he had set Ben's heart on fire. And sooner, it was like love at first sight. Although it could have been severe worship that fans do. Either way, Ben realised he had been inside a closet he never knew. And he hid it from every one; to everyone he was the typical teen with a normal life, to his closer loved ones, he was a hero, but on the inside, he knew he was now gay. He never let that side of him come out. But here, at the concerts, guys and girls alike screamed Kevin's name as if their life depended on it, and this made Ben realise that this may be the only place where he could set free his sexuality and jump, skip and sing-along to a guy, like the several thousands did in enthusiasm.

It had been his deepest of wishes to meet the idol face-to-face. To see that tall, languid figure, with the tight fitting leather, and those long sinewy legs... it was an ache, a want to look into those mahogany eyes and tell him that... well, that was just a fantasy. The only time he had ever seen face-to-face with the singer was when he would stare for hours at the glossy page of a magazine, smiling like a lovestruck idiot.

Right now, the Heavens have been good to him. Which was why he was smiling as if he had been hit.

Several dancers flowed in and out of the backstage. Among them were the helping volunteers. Ben had wandered off backstage with a weak hope in his heart and then his miracle came; one of the guards mistook him for a volunteer, so Ben was pushed into the green room with several others who carried boxes, clothes, lightbulbs, tools, wigs; it was madness back there. He was astounded of the how confusingly hurried the backstage was, in the effort to make the performing stage spectacular and flawless.

Ben simply grabbed a large blue glittering coat and pretended to be fussing around, although it was unnecessary given nobody would notice him among the chaos. Slowly, he slunk through the rush, dropped the coat on a table, and slipped out the door that led into the inner corridors where the stars are given dressing rooms.

Ben stayed pressed to the wall, peering over the edge, reading labels on the walls where the directions to 'which star's dressing room was where' would be written. He tried to ignore the large glossy photos of Kevin that he passed, pausing only when he spotted a few he hadn't seen before, and took a few clicks. Smiling, he went back to slinking through the dim lit corridors.

Finally, he fet his heart go mad in excitement as he peered from a wall he was leaning against and saw the room that belonged to Kevin. But his happiness went into dark fear when he saw the two large men in black suits guarding the room.

_They might be guarding him from any aftermaths of the stampede earlier._

Ben felt dismayed. How was he ever going to get a personal 'hi!' with Kevin if the Black Cats were standing out there like that? They were twice the size of him, so knocking them out was no viable option. Unless..._Ben_ didn't have to.

Ben looked down at his wrist, pulling back the sleeve to stare at the Omnitrix. He bit his lip nervously, heart pounding; he never really used the Omnitrix for purposes other than saving the world, and usually he never bothered to use it for simple tasks since it always ended in disasters. Yet, why not give it a shot? Afterall, he spends time saving the world, he should do something for himself, for once!

But before the brunette could slap on the dial with BigChill's hologram on it, he saw commotion at the dressing room door. He stared in awe as Kevin stepped out, his face was not very visible from the great distance between him and Ben. The brunette felt his heart flutter when he realised that he was only within a few metres' reach of the idol he loved.

He watched with interest, as the idol argued with the two Black Cats. Going by the gestures of their hands, since their faces were not clear, Ben guessed that Kevin wanted to go out the room, but for his safety the guards seem to think not. The next moment, curiously, the two Black Cats froze, and then bowed respectfully, letting Kevin walk away in the direction opposite to where Ben peeked. (Yes, Kevin used a spell to make them obey him.)

Ben bit back a grin. Now all he had to do was follow wherever Kevin was going. But he hoped it wasn't to that scary, pretty lady with the red hair and sweet voice; she was a nightmare to Ben. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen much of her in a few days.

More movement made Ben snap out of his thoughts and focus on the two men dressed in black. They now had their fingers pressed to their ears; mumbling into their ear-piece and nodding, they ran sideways. Possibly another riot had happened to another singer onstage. Kevin's magic was strong enough to keep afloat lividly at the stage.

Ben now had no one in that corridor to fear. Slowly, but gingerly, he walked around, and then sped up in the direction he remembered Kevin walked in.

He walked along the dimly lit corridors, making sure Kevin didn't see him yet, since Ben feared Kevin would mistake him for a stalker. Slowly, he saw Kevin's shadow across the floor from a turn in the corridor, and carefully stepped in.

It was a dead-end. Kevin was there. But something was indeed...wrong.

Kevin was facing the dead-end's wall. His hands were pressed to it, he was a little hunched, as if he were struggling to stand. Ben admired the idol's figure, tall and handsome. He wore a sleeveless leather top, while a few white strips of clothes wound around his right forearm, and a biker's glove was donned on his left palm. A spiked choker around his neck peeked through the long shoulder-length locks of jet black hair. He wore dark pants that hung very low on his waist such that they looked to be just hanging on his hips, showing off his strong abdominal muscles below the bellybutton which, unfortunately, Ben couldn't see. Long legs sheathed in the dark fabric ended with dark boots, although covered upto the ankle by the pant-sleeve.

Ben was pleased by the view he got, yet the breathing presence of the current media sensation was making him _hot_ around the neck. Quickly, he ran his fingers through his hair, patting down the cowlick and fringe, nervously trying to make a good impression when Kevin would turn around. Ben was good natured enough to wait for Kevin to turn around...which he wasn't doing. He silently watched the idol who stood with his back to him, several feet away from him.

Ben's lips parted in shock when he suddenly heard a pained grunt from Kevin. Kevin's uneven panting now grew louder, and it scared Ben. Fingers clawed at the wall as the head dipped in pain, the shoulder blades popping from the sleeveless leather shirt. Another growl emanated.

_Now that I know what I'm without, __You can't just leave me,_

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life!_

_I ...can't...hold any longer...so hungry..._

Kevin was feeling worse by the minute. His throat was on fire, his vision was blurring, it was as if the acid was eating away at his stomach, but in the spiritual level. He knew he wasn't going to last any longer, and he knew the person he needed didn't give shit about him.

Ben felt concerned, watching with confused eyes as his idol winced and trembled in pain. He was not sure what to decipher from it, and he was not certain how to approach the star. Helpless, but wanting to help, he remained frozen in place.

Almost suddenly, the next moment, two bumps appeared on Kevin's back, tearing out through the leather, and swishing out in to full form were two enormous black feathered wings.

_Holy shit... _Ben's green eyes widened to twice their size; the glorious sight of Kevin with two beautiful majestic wings spread out on either side of him, as if to take flight. It was the most beautiful and powerful sight he'd ever seen.

But, once Ben got over the shock, he noticed the wings droop and rest lower, covering the floor, and also the paler-than-usual tone of the flawless skin Kevin had. Something was not right here, besides the huge fact that_ Kevin Levin_ had _wings_.

Kevin, on the other hand, panted hoarsely, slowly sinking to his knees. It was a matter of minutes before he goes into his full form and ravages down the back stage to devour the first thing he notices to have sex organs. But he didn't want to hurt anyone. He never wanted to. He just wished by some miracle, some amazing turn of Fate, would take place and this would end; that he would die from the starvation before the complete transformation.

Almost instantly, he felt another presence in the area. Slowly, he turned his face, shifting his body from his sitting position at the wall, to bestow half-lidded mahogany on the lithe form of the shocked Ben. The stylish industrial bar piercing his left ear's cartilage shone as it caught the dim dead-end's light.

Ben felt his skin crawl in excitement; those brown eyes gazing at him were burning every inch of his face. He was suddenly dry by the mouth, and numb by the fingers. To feel the strength of those eyes looking _right_ _at_ him, not through magazines, not through computer screens, not through the TV, but in real Time and Space, in his presence, breathing the same air as him; it was fascinating. Surreal.

Kevin swept his weak but calm eyes all over Ben's standing form, assessing who it was. Kevin was not much a fan of green, but it seemed nice on this stranger; the jacket he wore was a toxic green, just like the big eyes. Seeing the words 'I LUV KEVIN' printed on the inner black shirt worn by Ben, (a merchandise that he saw many fans wear with red faces of excitement when it was first sold in the markets) he guessed this was a fan who had ended up wandering into the back hoping to see him for real.

_Heh...hes kinda cute... my fans are cute... atleast they love me... unlike a certain A-grade slut I'm spiritually bonded to..._

Ben continued to be smouldered under the strong chocolate gaze, until the tension got the better of him, and he squawked nervously, "Uh, hi!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. Yes, his insides were burning in hunger, he was sweating, but he was also amused a little.

"Hi. You're not scared?" asked the silken voice. It was a little hoarse and tight than usual, but was music to Ben's ears.

Ben smiled a little, feeling calmer, as he spoke, "W-why should I be?"

"I just grew _wings_ in front of you."

"Oh, _that_," Ben bit his lips, "I don't think they're scary, I think... I think they look _awesome_."

Kevin smirked as well as he could manage with his hunger eating him. Resting back his head on the wall, he sighed, "Cool."

Ben felt his heart scream for joy; _I'm conversing with Kevin Fucking Levin of all damn people! I'm one lucky ass!..., _ but he carefully chose his words as he asked, "Um... are you an... an A-angel?"

Kevin raised his head to look at Ben, and smirked again, "With black wings? Naw. I'm an Incubus."

Ben's face looked utterly stupid for a second there.

Kevin Levin. An Incubus. Like, no way.

"Woah...really?" Ben gasped, more in fascination than in disbelief.

"Yup," Kevin answered, swiping his hand across his sweating forehead. He had one leg folded, on which he rested a hand, as he sat on the ground with his back resting to the wall, while his wings drooped all over the floor, "An Incubus. I fuck my Mistress to survive."

"Mistress...?" Ben looked confused, and then his face cleared in surprise, "Miss Gwen..!"

"Smart kid," Kevin smiled, but then a moment later, his face turned dark as he suddenly winced, holding a side of his stomach, "Now you better run, kid. Real fast."

Ben recoiled. Run?! After he was just having a pleasant talk with his idol about spiritual sex-slaves?! No thank you!

"B-but why?" he asked, his large eyes blinking in concern.

"'Cause I haven't fed in seven days and I'm going to transform into a rabid being in the matter of minutes."

Ben looked shocked. "_Seven_ days?!" he gasped in pity (completely forgetting the 'rabid being' part), and added, "Is that what the TV guys do to the stars to keep them in shape? Starve them? That's_ torture!"_

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Dude, you don't get it," and then shook his head, "Just run as fast as you can before I _'eat'_ you up."

"Look, I can help! I have a wallet, I can get you something from the canteen or something! I'll even sneak you dinner from my home! Don't make me feel like a coward for running away while you just suffer out here alone!"

"_Man_, you _just don't get it_, do you?" Kevin pinned him with a long gaze, "It's not _human_ food I need. I'm an Incubus. We are _sex_-slaves. Do the Math."

Ben still looked confused, and a moment's reflection suddenly made him realise what Kevin meant. His face went up in pretty shades of red, "Ohhh... right," he blushed further as he scratched he back of his neck, "Sorry, I was... I forgot to think, I mean, I get it, yeah."

Kevin understood why Ben 'forgot to think'. All his fans reduced to blubbering messes when he talked to them during the autograph sessions.

"Ok, so now that you get it, you better run," Kevin spoke, and lowered his eyes to the floor, "I don't wanna hurt anybody."

Ben looked at him anxiously. "What happens if you d-don't feed?"

"The same that happens to a normal human, or any living thing, that does not get nutrition in required time."

"You..._die_?!"

"Yeah."

The very prospect of that scared the colour off Ben's face. Kevin Levin, dead? No way. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not when he had a hero's blood in his veins. Especially when it was someone he secretly admired so strongly that he could whisper the word 'love'.

Ben was shaken out of his thoughts when Kevin jerked forward suddenly, hunching as he wheezed, "I'm done warning you, kid! You'd better run!"

"No!" Ben spoke confidently. The strength of his _own_ voice made Ben surprised, and Kevin looked up at him through long sexy fringes blocking his amazed eyes.

"What?"

"I mean," Ben blushed, feeling a bit fearful that he insulted the star, "I want to help you! I can't just leave you like this. See," he pointed to his own black shirt, "I'm a diehard fan of yours, and the last thing I wanna do is let you _die_ when I had the chance to save you!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "You _do_ know _how_ you can save me, right?"

"N-not really," Ben mumbled in confusion, "I'm not really knowledgeable on mythical beasts, so, um, I don't really know how I can help you, ...but," he looked at Kevin with large shining emerald eyes unknowingly beseeching in the most cutest fashion, "I _really_ wanna help! _I_ dunno how, but maybe _you_ do, so I'm just ready to do whatever you tell me to! Please?"

Kevin stared at the brunette and felt his heart twist tightly. _Ok, damn, that's cute. I can't refuse. And he asked for it._

"Ok, fine," Kevin sighed, and smiled at the irony of the situation that he, being the one offered the help, was the one sighing.

Ben felt thrilled. He expected that the something about to happen was going to be nasty or gory, but atleast he was helping his idol out. And secretly, he hoped something feebly intimate would take place. No, he wasn't selfish or advantageous, but gosh, he loved this teen raven so fucking much.

"C'mere," Kevin signalled him weakly by his palm. Ben felt his legs move of their own accord as he carefully stepped towards Kevin. Kevin groaned as he struggled to get up. Ben felt his lips part slowly as the figure got to his full height, and the brunette marvelled at the fact that Kein was a head taller than him. He felt so puny and small, feminine and fragile compared to the chiselled sculpture of masculinity towering him.

It was also the first time Ben looked at Kevin from such close quarters, they were only an arm's length away from each other. Ben felt a little sad that Kevin looked ill, but otherwise, he was mesmerised in the flawlessness of the raven. He was finding it hard to heave the air in and out his lungs now. He could just gaze at the face for all eternity and still be satisfied.

Kevin dusted off his jeans his trembling hands and then focused his gaze on the slim brunette who had offered help. The raven raised a hand at the open end of the dead-end and a sparkly light shot out. Ben watched in awe as a trembling translucent barrier formed as a door.

"Keeps people from seeing us." Kevin explained calmly. Ben turned to look at him, to ask what that meant, since he was still a little airheaded. Kevin knew that the guy, like all his rabid fans, was probably jumping up and down in the inside in excitement.

_But he's doin a good job of masking it with... - what's with the look on his face... its real dense._

Ben seemed to be looking at him with admiration and longing in the jades of his eyes.

Kevin smirked darkly, although it did not hit the creepy vibe, as he spoke in a low tone, "Do I, have permission, to touch your body?" and Ben was not sure if that was a sarcastic comment or a serious one, but he mumbled, "S-sure."

Next thing Ben knew, he had two powerful palms press to either of his shoulders and roughly turn him, to push him onto the wall.

"Oh!," he gasped as Kevin gazed at him, the slimmer form pinned helplessly to the wall. Whatever was coming, he asked for it, anyway. Ben gulped carefully and asked, "I still dunno much a-about mythical beasts, so, um, do I have to cut my thumb or something? Or you have to bite-ei-ei-ei-AH!"

Whatever he had been trying to say was lost to the air when he watched in excited horror as Kevin dropped to his knees infront of him. Cold fingers nimbly worked on his belt and then undid the button of his jeans.

Ben's muscles tightened when the notion of what this meant rose up his spine and into his brain, and his thoughts went screaming into a frenzy of confused screeches.

_OhGodohGodohGodohGod..._

Ben's mouth opened wide and he had to slap the back of his hand to his mouth to stop from howling in the most neediest way; Kevin had lavishly sheathed Ben's penis into his mouth.

The very idea of it, that the mouth that let magical sounds flow like elixir, the mouth that was so revered and worshipped by thousands upon thousands,_ that very same mouth_ now hot and wet around his dick, the roof and the squirming tongue pressing down on his awakening member; it made Ben all the more turned on than he already was.

_Someone's already excited to see me... _Kevin thought to himself, _Guess he really is my diehard fan._

Ben couldn't help whimpering into his knuckles, his other hand pressed to the wall, while Kevin sucked hard. More noises threatened to spill, although he had no reason to be masking them since the barrier erected would block noises as well, but Ben didn't know that; and besides, he was afraid that Kevin would be annoyed by the little virgin noises he made, so he decided to mute himself, although it was a painful attempt given the pleasure rising within him.

Brown eyes calmly rolled up to see the tanned stomach and abdomen muscles convulse and tighten in uneven pants, he could nearly see the ribs through the black T-shirt as Ben struggled to tame his breaths. Cold pale fingers reached to grab Ben softly by the hips and hold him steady, while the other held Ben's member in place. Ben could feel the biker-glove's leather on his cock and it made the sensation even better.

Brunette head lolled back, forth and sideways, unable to bear his first ever tryst with something so phenomenally overwhelming. Unable to restrain the slip of Kevin's name combined with delicious curses of ecstasy falling off his lips. Trying hard not to buck back into the mouth that treated to him.

Kevin, amidst the calm wait for the soon-to-be climax, was finding this amusing. He looked up at Ben again, and a tentative lick at the pulsing head leaking precum made Ben gasp so erotically Kevin found his chest burn oddly. It was not often he felt that feeling; it had been long ago, during his initial days with a compliant Gwen.

Besides, Kevin didn't have to even break a sweat; he was really good at this. After all, giving pleasure was what all Incubi were good at, it was in their blood literally.

While he carefully and dramatically worked his mouth like magic, his tongue, the roof of his mouth, even teeth being used to right measure, Kevin observed the lithe form shuddering before him. Nice, tan, hairless skin with just enough muscles to pass him as a boy, he was feminine around the hips and waist. Curiosity made Kevin move his left hand from Ben's hip to slip slowly across the girth and slowly, under the T-shirt, feel the end of the ridge down Ben's back. The feel of the soft but oddly firm skin was giving him weird goosebumps. He hadn't felt that feeling in a while either. His hand travelled lower, slowly trailing lazily over the small buttocks, earning a guilty whimper from the brunette.

Up there, Ben was in heaven, heart ringing madly in his ears. The euphoria only climbed higher and higher, and this all seemed like another one of his wild out-of-control dreams where he would wake up in a mass of sweating limbs, soiled underwear, and dejected sighs. But this was too real, it _felt_ too real, to be a dream. Ben's hand faltered from his mouth, and his groan came out long and audible. He could feel Kevin angling his head up a little, all the while having his tongue rake intensely along the erection that was large yet fit perfectly in the cave of the singer's sucking mouth.

Ben lolled his head forward with his chin on his chest, glazed emerald staring at the sight of his idol with his face into his nethers, black silken hair shining in the tiny lights fitted across the ceiling, two huge wings laying wilted on either sides, it was sight so twisted, so wrong, so perfect, so beautiful he nearly died. He particularly gazed at the crown of perfect pitch black hair.

Oh, how he had longed to feel them between his fingertips. His mind reminded him that he was only satisfying his idol, not engaging in anything romantic, so he musn't interfere in the work; yet, he couldn't stop his hand as the trembling fingers reached lower, towards the long silky locks.

Kevin looked out the corner of his eye, to see Ben's hand approach him, and he internally rolled his mahogany pair, thinking _Great. Maybe he's going to pull my hair. atleast he doesn't have inches of long manicured nails like Gwen! Fuck, that would hurt so bad and -_

His thoughts simply fell blunt off his mind as Ben's fingers affectionately combed through his hair. Slowly, Ben never pulled, but raked his tips across the scalp, gently felt the silken strands between his fingers that at times brushed over the piercings on the eyebrow, Ben stroked the wave of hair in the direction it grew. At that moment, Kevin nearly purred; he had never been touched like that, ever. No one had ever been that kind or gentle to him. And it felt amazing. He looked up at Ben in a bit of surprise, but promptly saw only a heaving chest, and the tip of Ben's chin as the brunette had thrown his head back again, feeling the silk in his hand, the grip on his hip, and the mouth at his penis.

Kevin felt something odd. Something warm, on the inside. No one had ever caressed him carefully like that. It still gnawed on his insides, it confused him, it worried him even, but he quickened his pace of sucking long draws on Ben when he remembered his dying nutrition as his insides burnt up a notch.

Kevin sped everything up, the action, the pace, and now the sensation grew like a soon-to-detonate explosion. He was really good at this. Before Gwen had become his Mistress, he had given head to many an Incubi and wizards that he happened to come across.

Kevin's tongue ran round and round the swollen shaft, and Ben was reaching his limit. He tried to talk this time, to warn the raven; he didn't know whether it would be polite to come into his mouth, but then, why was he even thinking that? He didn't know. His sane mind had dissolved in the heat of lust, that was all that could be said.

Nonetheless, Ben tried. "_Kuh...kuh...I'm_..." and he knew Kevin was smart enough to understand, but the raven didn't let go of his delicious mouth's hold on Ben's member, and instead, he sucked harder and bobbed faster. Kevin could sense the building up of the energy of climax inside Ben: his goal.

A few teasing licks of his tongue and a particular suctioning action later, Ben jerked spastically, arching his back and before the brunette could muffle himself, he had howled in the ecstasy, "UNNNHHHhhhhhh!..."

Kevin felt his face burn at the sound Ben made.

A rush of warm semen ran down Kevin's throat and he gladly drank every drop, save the ones that dribbled the sides of his mouth, while Ben continued to convulse the smaller quakes of his most memorable orgasm, till he moaned Kevin's name with a sigh, unaware hands holding Kevin's head gently. Kevin let the wilted member slip out between his lips, and felt the body before him arch his back and half-sink slowly in the exhaustion.

Kevin swiped his hand across his mouth, and got up to his feet.

Unlike humans, Kevin could see strong fumes of sexual energy creeping up the air from Ben like smoke, the wisps being dark and light shades of toxic green.

The raven couldn't help smile in relief and eagerness. It was a while since he saw all those delicious wisps. Seven days to be precise.

Kevin held the body around the waist with both hands, while Ben's back was rested on the wall, and the raven took a deep breath with his open mouth, making the fume-like tendrils of energy slip into his mouth. His chest inflated as he inhaled deeper. Usually by a few moments, he would have taken all the released energy, but his eyes opened in confusion when the tendrils didn't stop coming even after a few moments. He was surprised, but that didn't stop him from inhaling all the delicious energy deeper and longer, feeling the seductive burn of the nutrition he craved fill him up completely. He had never been treated to so long draw of fix. Finally the energy wisps trickled into nothingness, Kevin threw back his head, eyes rolling back as if he were stoned, letting the feeding act replenish his starved insides, and he gave out a sigh of contentment, his now opened eyes glowing.

_Damn...that felt good..._

The colour returned to his skin, the dark circles under his eyes vanished, the paleness of his lips disappeared, his muscles rippled alive, his strength returned, his wings shook themselves awake as a burst of power rejuvenated awake inside him, the feathered limbs spread wide in triumphant glory like a resurrected eagle's.

Kevin slowly let Ben and himself sink to the floor. On his knees, Kevin looked at this open palms and he could see the recovering energy churn inside his being. He had never felt so alive, so suddenly. It shocked him, that even SEX with GWEN, his MISTRESS, could only give HALF the amount Ben had given him now, with just a _blowjob_. It was unbelievable. As per the rules, Incubi could not obtain energy stronger than that from their Master/Mistress, and yet, here was the little brunette, who had fed him with so much energy he felt the weeks starvation never happened ever!

And it was so strong. He felt so alive. So powerful again.

Kevin smiled down at his hands, feeling elated. He looked at Ben.

Folded legs wide open, wilted cock tucked into his underwear (by Kevin), Ben sat still, with his eyes closed, cheeks burning in the afterglow of his orgasm. The face sported such a cute tired look of satisfaction, that Kevin felt the urge to touch his face.

Kevin leaned in, and spoke, "Hey, hey kid, you did it. I'm feeling so good right now. All thanks to you, little dude! Hey? Hello?"

Kevin touched the brunette's shoulder and Ben's head swayed, his upper-body moved to fall sideways.

"_WOAH_, easy, easy," Kevin gasped softly as he caught Ben around the chest, to prevent him from falling completely on his side. Kevin smiled in amusement.

_The little guy's blacked out. I guess he released so much energy that he's out cold._

Kevin pulled the slim form closer, zipped closed the fly, and got up, taking Ben with him in his arms. He folded back his wings which, then, disappeared magically. Letting Ben's head loll off his shoulder, Kevin supported Ben's butt on his forearm, like one carries a grown child. Removing the barrier he had put up at the opening of the dead-end, Kevin majestically walked back towards his room, feeling fresh, strong and pleased.

The moment the two Black Cats saw him, their blank eyes nodded and they stepped aside, one of them opening the dressing room's door for the star, letting him walk in. The guards didn't question the unconscious brunette in his embrace, since they were under a spell that made them nonchalant to Kevin's comings and goings until Kevin wanted them to.

Inside, Kevin locked the door after him and gingerly placed the knocked-out teen on the bean bag. Kevin stepped back, and leaned against the table, folding his hands. His insides were still churning in excitement of having been satiated his hunger so quickly. And he smiled remembering the brunette being so eager to help him.

Kevin felt his conscience question himself; normally, if he had wanted a feed from a human behind Gwen's back (which he had never done before) he would have sucked on him, fed, and then put a Forget What You Saw spell on the human and had him leave the instant. But, this kid, he was somehow so different although same as every fan. Glancing at the form again, Kevin realised he ought to thank him; after all, he could have died if this kid wasn't around. He deserved a thank-you.

Walking to Ben, Kevin hunched, resting his palms on his knees as he carefully observed the sleeping teen. Kevin raised one finger and twiddled it over the air above Ben's torso, making the stains of Ben's semen disappear from his shirt and pants. Smiling, his chocolate eyes went up to gaze at the pink tanned face. Calmly, he observed the teen.

_Hmm. Young. Eighteen. Slim, soft-skinned, but going by the small toned muscles, he probably plays some kind of sport, maybe football, or soccer. Hair kempt neat, so probably has a sense of responsibility, but something about the dressing means also he's a typical messy teen. Small, slight hands with just strong clefts, so either he masturbates a lot, or he does some kind of hand work-out. Weird. And...hey what's that thing on his hand?_

Kevin peered carefully at the Omnitrix. He immediately felt a ball of very strong energy swirling restrained and refreshing within in it.

_Heh. I was right, the kid's special or something._

Kevin hovered a hand over the face of the Omnitrix, and scanned it by his powers.

_Hoard of super cool aliens, huh? Some of them seem familiar... Oh, I get it; this must be the guy who controls those aliens who have been curiously saving the town from alien invasion. Heard about it in the News when I first came here. Cool._

Kevin removed his hand when he noticed Ben's eyelids fluttering. A cute little moan later, the eyelids slipped hesitantly up the eyeballs, and two large emerald eyes peered, blinking at the light. Kevin was only a few inches away from Ben's face, observing him with his own half-lidded eyes.

_He has green eyes, like Gwen. But, they look much more gorgeous. Gwen's are just cold, diabolical, unfeeling. But these are just...so passionate, full of life, emotion, curiosity, bravery even, and what the Hell, they're kinda cute too._

Ben's half-glazed eyes gazed at the close-up of Kevin's face smiling in a friendly way at him, with the piercings above and below his right eyebrow glinting in the light. Ben smiled back in a dreamy sort of way.

"Kevin..." Ben sighed, making unexplained goosebumps appear on Kevin, and even making his smile falter a bit, but Kevin kept his calm, "Hey, feeling okay?"

"Mnyyeahh," Ben smiled in a feeble nod. _Wow, Kevin... you are so amazing, I had this awesome dream, but I don't remember having this realistic pic of you...wait, did the magazine pic just talk to me?_

Ben blinked a couple of times, and looked frozen in the face. Kevin stared back calmly. Ben's eyes whizzed around, horror of recognition flickering in them. The eyes went back to look at Kevin. Ben gave out a shocked gasp, climbing up the bean bag as if to scurry away.

"Woahwoahwoahwoah.. you're...you're _real!_ That means..." his face flushed in shades of pretty red, "T-that means..."

"That your idol gave you a blowjob? Yeah." Kevin smiled smugly; he was standing hunched, face near to Ben's, palms on his knees.

"Oh! OH, wow, ok... uh..." Ben's green eyes went wider, and Kevin doubted if that face could blush any harder, or get any cuter, "D-did I..., you know, are you... is your hunger gone, now?"

"Yeah, you fed me a lot. I usually don't get that much, it pretty much made me alive. You know, you released a _lot_ of energy; y_ou must_ _really like me_," he narrowed his chocolate eyes in a tease, making Ben blush yet more, the jade orbs trying to fix on anything else in the room other than the close-up of the most handsome guy he's ever seen breathing down his face with a slight grin.

"D-d-yeah, I-I'm your diehard fan, remember," Ben mumbled nervously.

Kevin smirked in amusement as he straightened up, folding his muscular hands to walk to the table and lean against it, as he looked at Ben, "I know. Thanks a lot again. You saved me. Brought me to life, if I should say in dramatic terms."

Ben's face lit up in a pleasant way. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Ben smiled happily, "Uh, welcome,"and then looked around the room, "You're dressing room?"

"Carried you in here. You passed out from the sudden unaccustomed release, I guess. I couldn't just _leave_ you, out cold, unzipped pants and all, right?"

_I could... but I didn't want to. You saved me, so it would have been bad taste to repay you like that._

Ben nodded, and then bit his lip, "Shouldn't I be leaving then?"

"Do you _want_ to?" Kevin asked; the raven seemed to enjoy putting this teen in a knot of thoughts.

"Uh..." Ben smiled sheepishly, "Honestly, I would rather build a camp in here for myself," at which Kevin grinned.

_Okay, kid's got balls._

"But, I guess I should get going, I have my curfew, which I totally ignore to come see your concerts, and I couldn't pass this once-in-a-life-time chance, but, I guess I should go..." he sounded so reluctant given his voice was getting lower as he spoke. Ben held back a sigh, and tried to get up, and was completely surprised to feel his arms go numb so bad that he fell back into the comfy bean bag before he had even lifted his butt an inch off it.

"Right, forgot to mention, you _might_ wanna eat something, 'cause you're drained, you know, first-timer's energy-suction hangover?" Kevin suggested serenely. Ben looked up at him from the bean bag apologetically, "Oh..."

"I'll fix something up for you," Kevin offered, walking to the small refrigerator in the corner that Ben hadn't noticed. Kevin himself was in another metal exclamation of how hospitable he could be when he wanted. Usually, he was used to being waited on hand and foot, being a star and all. Yet, here he was, fixing a snack for a _diehard _fan.

Ben watched in awe as the idol of his dreams bend to open the small fridge and pulled out a package of hot dogs. Ben simply blinked at the jeans-clad rear that he could see so well, and continued to watch like a puppy as Kevin straightened up and placed two cold hotdogs on a plate. He simply paused, and then hovered a finger over it, and a 'tzap!' later, two hot dogs were cooked and together neatly sandwiched between two fingerbuns. Another 'tzap!' of his finger, and the sandwich was dressed with lettuce, onions, tomatoes and a generous amount of mustard sauce and ketchup.

Ben's mouth fell open.

Kevin took the plate and turned to Ben, giving him a friendly smile, "Human food; easy to make, right?" and he offered the plate out to the dumbfounded teen.

If only food were really so easy to make.

Ben accepted the plate held out to him, and nearly went wild as he grabbed the first bite, and then, blushed when he felt the brown eyes watching him, so he lowered the sandwich and ate in a more civilised manner. Kevin smiled slightly.

_I SO know how that feels, kid, to finally get you hands on food when you're hungry. But I can see you're also self-conscious of me watching you, I can literally hear your heartbeat from over here. You must really, really like me._

"So..." Kevin went back to leaning against the table, hands folded, "How do I repay you?"

"MMuh?" Ben looked up in surprise, cheeks bulging with a fresh bits out of the sandwich. _Which Kevin Fucking Levin made for ME! It tastes sooo good right now for sooo many reasons!_

"You know, repay you..." Kevin shrugged, "For letting me feed on you? And 'cause you saved my life?"

"Oh," Ben swallowed the food, and smiled stupidly, "I think you feeding on me is itself kinda a payment." But after Ben had said that, he felt he sounded like a slut. He immediately regretted speaking.

Kevin laughed at the younger teens self-horrified face, "Hey, I understood what you meant; you don't have to look like you insulted yourself!"

Ben seemed a little relieved as he too smiled nervously.

Kevin looked around the room, and then spoke, "Say what," he looked down at the table he was leaning against, and ran his fingers across the mess of pictures, bottles, brushes, and clothe articles. He pulled out a few photographs and held each out to Ben, "You have these pics of me?"

Ben looked at the four of them, and spoke, "Um, I have that one, and that one, oh, I have two of that one... no, I don't have that last one."

"Hmm," Kevin dropped the rest on the table and inspected his own picture, "Figures. Its new." And saying thus, he pulled out a pen from the table as well. "Will a self-offered autograph on a never-before-seen photo be suffice as a repayment of your valuable support?"

Ben's face lit up as he chewed on the sandwich, "Yesh, pweesh!" and then swallowed greatly to mumble apologetically , "Sorry about that; I meant, yes, please."

"Hahaha, you're cute," Kevin shook his head with a grin, whilst Ben blushed at the sudden compliment. The raven put his pen to the bottom right of the picture and then paused, to look at the snacking brunette.

"Uh, whats y'name?"

Ben smiled as he replied, "Ben Tennyson."

Kevin let his smile grow as he nodded, "Cool," and Ben saw the end of the pen wiggle as he wrote and signed the photo. Kevin then flung the pen sideways and showed Ben his work. The brunette paused his eating and peered at the photo. He admired the new picture of Kevin; another masterpiece of a photographer's talent mingling with Kevin's sexy photogenic face. And in the bottom right, written in a professionally un-neat scrawled running hand were the words:

"To Ben Tennyson; Thanks, I O U; Kevin Levin."

Ben sighed to himself, when he imagined a heart instead of the 'O' in the message. _As if that would ever happen. He's a rockstar, more finer things will come his way than stupid ol' ME. Besides, he's already in love with that woman, his Mistress. He did say he sleeps with her. Practically, his life depends on it._

"So, s'kay?" asked Kevin, and when Ben looked up in surprise, he added, "The autograph?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks, I love it!" Ben smiled, but before he could lift a mustard-ketchup stained hand to take the photo from him, Kevin moved away and placed it on the table, saying, "Imma keep it here. You can take it with you when you leave. Meantime, just enjoy the meal."

"Thanks," Ben sighed as he quickly chowed down the last few bites of his meal. Kevin smiled further, flinging a tissue at him that he had picked off a box of tissues. Ben grinned as he wiped off his fingers and mouth with it.

"So... you ain't gonna tell anybody, right?" asked, Kevin, looking sideways at the wall. Ben looked up at him with confusion in his wide green eyes. So Kevin added, "You know, about me being an Incubus?"

"Whu? Ofcourse not! I won't, unless you want me to!"

"Yeah, I prefer don't. 'Cause I'll be fucked up in trouble. So, don't tell anyone. _Any _one. Not friends, not family, not best friend, not girlfriend... not _boyfriend_."

Ben's face turned beetroot, "I d-don't have a boyfriend, or a best friend..."

Kevin gave him a long gaze of seductive brown eyes, until Ben nearly choked under their scrutiny. Kevin looked amused, "Not have one?! But you're too cute to be single, and this is coming from a guy who fucks a woman all the time."

Completely ignoring the 'fucks a woman all the time' part of Kevin's words, Ben blushed harder, and looked away, scratching the back of his neck, whilst wiggling a little from the comfy bean bag, "I haven't really come outta the closet, to be honest. I walk around pretending I'm straight and I have a girlfriend too. But, we never really went past kissing and holding hands; on the inside, Julie and I just friends."

"I see."

"Its just so messed up; to try and be all romantic to the person whom you don't want in _that_ way."

"I know what you mean; I can sympathise."

"Really? You with someone you don't love?" asked Ben, and when he saw Kevin's tense frown at the floor, Ben gasped, "Your Mistress! Wait,...you _hate_ your pretty Mistress?!"

"Yeah, she's gorgeous and all, but... she's a bit cold-hearted. She's a sorceress, so 'power' sort of comes first. And then comes 'money'. And then, 'fame'. I think I'm somewhere on the bottom rung of her priority list."

Ben couldn't believe his ears. Gwengolyn, Kevin's Manager, was a sorceress. But after the sights he just saw, anything could be possible now. For all he cared, his school janitor could be Stan Lee.

Kevin, an Incubus. Gwen, a sorceress.

"Woah, a sorceress?! But...Why can't you just leave her, if you don't like her?"

"Its not easy like that. Once an incubus has a Master or Mistress, their _survival_ depends on the Master or Mistress. Plus, I can't leave her, because she can command me to stay. Its a Master-Slave thing."

Ben looked concerned. "Have you tried to tell her anything?"

Kevin looked away again, at the wall this time, "I tried, but she never listens. I'm just the sex toy... Is it okay if we stopped talking about this?"

"Oh! Sure, sorry, didn't mean to be nosy," Ben apologised with a blush.

"S'kay," Kevin looked at Ben again. This time, his eyes fell on the left hand's wrist. "On your wrist, with the universal symbol of peace, what gadget is that? I sensed several aliens in there. So, _you_ are the guy who controls the mysterious beings that have been saving the town, huh?"

Ben went an ill shade of paper-white. He wrung his hands nervously, and looked at the raven with large beseeching green eyes.

"Actually, I don't control them... I AM them."

"_No_ way?!" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

Ben nodded, "Hell yeah. Its called the Omnitrix," he stroked the smooth surface of it lovingly, "It was made for my Grandpa, who's an intergalactic police officer thing, called Plumbers. It was sent to him by an alien of high intelligence, a Galvan named Azmuth, when I was ten years old. But I found it first and it was stuck to my hand for a year. Grandpa and I went around in a RV, saving people from alien invasions that were aiming for the Omnitrix that I wore. Then after I started high school, I took it off, and gave it a rest so that I could concentrate on my studies. I put it back on when I was fifteen. New alien problems forced me to, that is."

"That's awesome," Kevin smiled, "So you just change into any alien in the watch?"

"Yeah," Ben got up from the bean bag and switched on the Omnitrix. A holographic projection of Swampfire appeared. Kevin's and Ben's faces glowed in the eerie green light that came off the gadget. "I attend your concerts during my curfew by turning into one alien who can go invisible and wall through walls."

"Pretty neat!" he nodded at the Omnitrix, looking interested, his mahogany eyes now reflecting the green.

"Yeah. You won't t-tell anyone, right?"

Kevin laughed how the question was now asked to _him_, "Hey, I've seen the movies and read comics; I know heroes like to keep their true identity in the dark. In a way, I'm doing it too, but I'm not a hero though. You don't have to fear, my lips are sealed."

Ben let out a relieved sigh after Kevin's statements.

"By the way, how come you were not in the milling crowd that tried to attack me? I had mistakenly sent an energy wave that caused the mayhem."

"Oh? So, _that's_ why they all went so crazy!" Ben realised, "But I think your magic didn't effect me 'cause of the Omnitrix."

"Ah, maybe it does have some sorta shield to protect you. Hmmm. Did you go alien to sneak backstage and find me?"

"Actually no, I reached backstage when one of the coordinators mistook me for a volunteer in the commotion back there. When I saw the guards outside your room, I considered using the watch, but then, you went out of the room, and the guards went away after a bit too. So I managed to follow you."

Ben silently replayed what happened next; the most dramatic moments of his life, yet. He found his face flushing pink. He then happened to glance at the clock, and then panicked.

"Okay, I think I better head home." He sounded very half-hearted about that opinion. Kevin only nodded, and spoke, "You going alien to sneak out?"

"Yeah," and then he peered at the table where the autograph lay.

Kevin looked behind himself to see what Ben was staring at, and then smirked, "Oh, right, don't forget my token of gratitude!" Kevin took the picture and gave it to Ben, with a pair of half-lidded eyes smiling. "Once again, thanks a bunch."

Ben smiled in a cute, gratifying way, "Least I could do. And I should thank you for the sandwich too!"

Kevin felt his face go a little hot, and returned the smile as steadily as he could.

Ben slipped the photo carefully into the inner pocket inside his green jacket. He turned the dial of the already switched on Omnitrix, and at a particular instant, he slapped his palm on it.

"Bbeeeehgchuuuuuuhhhlll!" sighed the icy whisper of the Necrofriggian, who spread out his blue cloak-come-wings, the air went soothingly cool as it swept across Kevin's body. Kevin watched in awe, the blue of the alien reflecting in his brown eyes.

"Super," Kevin smiled serenely, as BigChill's green eyes bestowed on his idol, "Hhhope to sssssee you at anuther consssert," he breathed happily. Kevin nodded with a calm thumbs up. Bigchill nodded too, and turned to the door. He simply walked to it, and went right through the door.

Kevin used his inner powers to see through the door, and spotted the invisible Bigchill glide along the corridor until he disappeared around a bend.

o.o.o

Bigchill landed nimbly on his feet, after swimming in through the window o his bedroom. Soon, a flash of green later, Ben replaced the ice-cool being. He flumped tiredly right on the bed, his face shocked and disbelieving.

_I met Kevin Levin. I MET Kevin Levin. I met KEVIN LEVIN._

His sat up sharply on the bed, pulling out the photograph. All he had to do was stare into the glossy super-clear picture, with the handwriting at the bottom right, and his heart flew into mad drums of excitement.

_OH my GOD! I met him! He touched me! I touched his hair! I LIVED ONE OF MY WET DREAMS! I saved him! He thanked me! He smiled at me! He made food for me! HE'S AN INCUBUS! He personally gave me an autograph! He was so nice to me! HE SAID I WAS CUTE! He knows I like him! HE THINKS BIGCHILL IS SUPER!_

Poor Ben was screaming on the inside like a school girl. He grinned stupidly at the ceiling, unable to believe anything that happened today, and yet, he could feel the smooth surface of the autograph, the stunning proof that, no, it was _not_ all a dream.

Ben rolled on his back, and smiled dreamily at the picture with flushed cheeks and shining eyes, _I'm gonna put this at my bedside drawer. Then, when I wake up tomorrow and see it, I'll be sure it was not all something I imagined._

_Too bad it was only a one-time thing. _

o.o.o

Kevin sat down on the bean bag that was warm from Ben's body heat after Ben (Bigchill) left a few moments ago. Kevin stared at the ceiling, and mused in pleasant confusion.

_The guy really likes me. It feels good to be liked like that. Sure, I got numerous fans who like me too, but I never felt anything so warm for them as I did for him, such that I actually talked to him about being an Incubus rather than erasing his memory he ever saw me turn into one. And he said that the thing on his wrist didn't let my magic affect him. Which means that he likes me on his own accord, not 'cause of my magical influence on people. Awkward. But, he was cute. And his eyes, they were strong, determined, helpful. Its surprising how green eyes could look much different on different people, as if the colours weren't the same at all._

_I wanted love, care, gratitude. Gwen never gave me that. She never stroked my hair like he did. She never blushed at every compliment I lend her. She never had concern in her eyes when I was sad. Maybe, its 'cause she's not my fan, but only my benefactor who only has to worry about keeping me alive. She said Incubi doesn't need love. But... it wouldn't hurt to be a little loving, right? No, Gwen won't understand that. Sometimes, I just wish I was summoned by some other person._

Kevin brought his open palms to his view. He materialised a black ball of spinning energy; a simple test to see he strong he had grown. The ball spun so fast, and was so dense that Kevin nearly lost his grip on it. Quickly, he re-absorbed the energy back into his hand.

_Yup, he's replenished me alright. What'll I tell Gwen when she finds me all healthy? Hmm, maybe I'm just gonna tell her I jerked off every other minute. That would make her happy. That bitch._

_Ben Tennyson, however, is a good guy. He's a hero. H__e was really cute..._

Kevin got up, off the bean bag and walked idly to the table. He fiddled absentmindedly with a few bottles of perfume, mind still dwelling on the energy-supplier who had amused him. He smiled without his knowledge, even chuckling as he remembered the stuttering brunette with ketchup on the corner of his lips. Kevin's tongue flit out his mouth when he felt his own lips go dry. By chance, Kevin's brown eyes moved sideways, and suddenly caught a photograph stuck to the wall.

It was a crystal clear pic of him... and his Manager; Gwen, grinning with her flashing white teeth, half-lidded cold green eyes, hourglass body dressed in another one of her many pink lady's tailored suits, with an elbow resting casually on Kevin's shoulder, though she had to lean in given the height difference.

Kevin stared at the green eyes staring back form the picture. It was as if the picture was silently accusing him of feeding off another when he already had a Mistress. So strong was the hold of fear that Gwen had over him, that merely looking at the picture of her cruel face made Kevin feel bothered with guilt.

Gritting his teeth, Kevin snapped darkly, (at the picture) "Look, I was gonna die, okay?! I _needed_ a fix! You weren't around to give it to me. So I had to make do with a temporary source, that's all! C'mon, its not like you have to get all mad about it, just 'cause of a one-time thing, or are you so adamant on finishing me off with starvation?!"

Kevin gave out a sigh when he realised he was arguing with a mute frozen picture of grinning Gwen.

_Aaand I'm talking to a photograph. Fuck, she's messed me up so bad. I hate her. But I can't live without her either. This sucks. So bad! Fuck everything! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK! URGH!_

Kevin smashed down his fist on the table in a seizure of fury, and then swore heavily under his breath when the table collapsed spectacularly under him.

_Shit, forgot about my energy surplus._

Which brought him back to mellow thoughts of a cute little brunette.

Kevin ran his fingers through his hair, feeling confused with his sudden mood swings. Wearily, he returned to his bean bag, and plopped unceremoniously upon it, deciding to shut off all things Gwen from his mind, and instead, let his conscience float where ever he wanted it to.

_I wonder what that alien was called... the one that he showed me from his Omnitrix... looked fire-based. Pretty awesome._

_Too bad he was a one-time thing. _

_o.o.o_

_Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead!_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, _

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me! _

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, _

_Got to open my eyes to everything!_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, _

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more. _

_Bring... me... to ...life!_

_o.o.o_

- End of chapter -

* * *

**_wow, angst in the first, smut in the next, where the hell am I going?! :D_**

**_long chapter is long! makes up for the smallishness I did in the first chapter fufufu!_**

**_the song is from kevin's pov. yeah, even the female parts, whtever. the words are just pure power in this song, no?_**

**_aaaaand it was funny wrting abt hotdogs after a detailed essay on blowjob. I just found tht out whn I was editing this! :P_**

**_okay, lets get this straight about the age: Kevin looks eighteen, Gwen is older, and ben is eighteen. but he still has the Omnitrix. fuck that. well, lets just say, since there was no Galvan named albedo who tried to put the Ultimatrix on and caused the mayhem that destroyed the Omnitrix, Ben gets his Ultimatrix only later, by Azmuth. There. one kink in storyline fixed! whuzzah!_**

**_and do tell me if you spot any grammar or spelling errors, I wrote this chapter piece by piece for many days, and halfway through I was sick, (still am. doesn't stop me frm churning yaoi, no sireee!) and several internet probs, so there might be a few mistakes that passed my several attempts of proof-reading. im a bit of a perfectionist, and I don't like my wok having nonsensical mistakes, but im also lazy, meh._**

**_so... review, plss! :D_**


	3. One in a million beautiful monsters

_**first things first... IM SO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSSSIIIVE DELAY! **__**its seems my internet at home decided to be bitchy for a fucking week. bwak. And other shitty problems for the whole month. Urgh. I cant believe that I haven't updated for a MONTH! im so disappointed in myself. tsk tsk. but do know, that I have been trying to type atleast one paragraph everyday with every little time I get amidst he chaos that is my life. :/ all for you guys! :D**_

_**ok, on to better things... WOW, so many (well, a few actually, but just as amazing) positive reviews and favourites and follows about my lil incubus story, yikes! I am so flattered guys, really! thank you all! the guests, and fanfictioners! you all rock hard!**_

_**I mean...**_

_**ok. that was weird. **_

_**anyhooooo... new loooooooooooooooooooooooong chappie! I suppose any who have read my first two chappies wud guess that the entire story is going to have song titles as its chapters titles, so yeah, um, enjoy! :D if anyone doesn't like the song pairing with the respective chapter, you can always just ignore it and read the chapter alone. just saying :) thumbs up!**_

**_okay, now lets get down to business! [oh and, my updates are real slow nowadays, so pls, be kind to me (puppy face) thnk u! :D ]_**

**_warning : this story contains yaoi, boyxboy, gay stuff, and lots of other lemon stuff, so the fainthearted better stay put with the back button! peace!_**

_**disclaimer : I dun own ben ten alien force, or nothing. nor the songs I mention in this fic.**_

_**~ Neyo's in the HOUSE! ~**_

* * *

**INCUBUS MELODY**

**Chapter three : One in a million beautiful monsters**

**[featured song/s : One in a Million, and Beautiful Monster, both by Neyo]**

_Jet setter, go getter, nothing better, UNH;_

_Call me Mr. Been-there-done-that;_

_top model chick to your every day hood rat,_

_Less than all but more than a few;_

_But I've never met one like you!_

o.o.o

Kevin was very much hurting his face as he couldn't stop the grin he wore.

After having lifted his ass off the bean bag, and having returned to the stage for his final gig of the night, he couldn't believe how energetic he felt. How alive. How powerful. It was nearly maddening, in a delirious sort of way.

It was probably what any starving person would feel after being dunked with a mouth-watering amount to feast on.

At least, he had managed to feed just before he died.

As he sang away, blew the minds of his audience, created more problems for the police to hold down the fans from squirming up the stage (not from another magic-release, but from the sheer awesomeness of Kevin's voice), he had never felt so accomplished.

As he lowered his microphone, eyes gleaming under their half-lidded eyes, teeth shining in a heartfelt grin, chest rising and falling for air that had left him in the last note of the last song for the night, he raised both his hands, breathing in the air of victorious satisfaction that mingled with the energy radiating off his fans who screamed two decibels louder, thundering claps mingling with the roar.

o.o.o

Ben sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes mercilessly.

He had nearly killed his alarm clock with the severe snooze-smacking, but his body-clock was far too familiar with this schedule to actually fall asleep.

Working day. That meant college. And his small part-time job at Mr. Smoothies. And occasionally kicking a bunch of alien asses as a hero. And sneaking off to see the concerts playing at one side of Bellwood where nearly half the population (and more from other towns) flocked to see the magnificent figure perched on the stage in glorious tightfitting black clothes, with a powerful voice reverberating through the air like beautiful thunder, capturing them all in a stupor hard to break from.

Ben smiled dreamily.

Almost immediately, a sudden excitement struck in the centre of his chest, and memories burst and fizzed in his brain like an opened soda can. Ben fell back on his bed with a sigh, as he vividly remembered the handsome fantasy of a teenager who had dropped to his knees in front of him, and ... _oh God, oh yeahhhhh..._

The very thought of that incident made Ben blush and go uncomfortably tight in his pyjamas. To think the heavenly mouth was down there last night. Ben felt his lips go dry, he smacked them.

Of course, on a more important note, he was also awed about the fact that Kevin was an Incubus, and Gwen a sorceress. Being a mutli-flexi human with supercool aliens at his whim, some realistic mythical beasts and such were not much of a surprise to Ben. Yet, he _did_ find it unbelievable that Kevin, of all people, was an _Incubus_, of all things. That may explain the infatuation people held for him. Incubi are supposed to be good at seduction, right? Ben didn't know about other ones, but Kevin _definitely_ was _real_ good at it. With beautiful black wings that looked so wonderously spread on either side, as his thin lips that moved as he sang and that godly tongue that moved around Ben's...

Okay, Ben blushed harder as he wiggled in his bed. It was started to get to him. He slapped his hands to his now hot and very much awake face, as he highlighted the main point of last night beside the fact that his favourite star had wings, and his Manager was a beautiful bitchy witch.

_Kevin Fucking Levin gave me a blow job! Me! Of all fans out there, the thousands, the millions; it was ME!_

Ben peered through his fingers and stared solemnly at the ceiling. Chewing on his lip, he fought his conscience; was it all a dream? It was too far-fetched to be real. Seriously, _Kevin Levin_? Give him a _blowjob_? Like, as _if_. Pfft, yeah right. Right?

Ben's hand automatically moved off his face and dwelt into the bedside drawer. Fishing with hope burning in his chest, he found the new glossy photo among many. Quickly pulling it out, Ben sat up again, looking down at the one solid proof of his excursion with sexual fantasy.

_To Ben Tennyson; Thanks, I O U; Kevin Levin. _

He read it over and over again. Now, his visions seemed more concrete, more real, more solid. And more believable, that it finally settled in his brain. Yup, it all happened. Once again, he couldn't help a sigh, wishing that it was a heart's symbol that replaced the 'O' in the autograph. But once again, Ben's mind reminded him that Kevin Levin was a _star_; he probably had ten girlfriends, and maybe another set of ten boyfriends, not to mention luxurious one-night stands, and face it, the beautiful Gwen to whom his gorgeous six-pack body was debted.

Ben gave out another sigh, lifting the glossy piece of heavenly paper to his nose; feeling the delicate, faint yet alluring musk scent of the star's perfume mingling on it, and the fresh smell of new photographs. Ben pressed the photo to his neck, cherishing in his rabid heart the false hope that the occupant of the picture was kissing his neck, and the smoothness of the paper gave him memories of an even smoother pair of lips that sang, smiled, grinned, _sucked_...

Ben felt his hard-on buzz under his thin PJs.

_"Honey, are you up yet?!"_ came the muffled motherly shout from outside the bedroom door (probably all the way from the kitchen), rousing the delirious Ben from his fantasies. For a second, he felt a little embarrassed to be holding on to a picture like that, as if he were some psychotic stalker.

_Not that it wasn't half true_... Ben mumbled to the darkest corner of his mind.

Remembering his mom's question, he cleared his throat; knowing that a lack of response would cause her to come upstairs and see him in his bed cuddling his idol's picture with an unceremonious hard-on peaked on his torso.

"Uh, yeah, I'm up, mom!" Ben called out from his room, trying to ignore the burn in his pants he had so easily obtained from mere _thought_ processes. _Fuck, I'm going to have to attend to that in the shower._

_"Aw, come on now! Call me Sandra, Ben!",_ his mother cooed happily. She seemed in a good mood.

That meant blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Yum.

o.o.o

Ben sighed.

No sooner did his classes end for the day, that he had happily plugged his iPod to his ears, marvelling the voice and music of Kevin's, flushing in to feed his ears. He walked calmly, until he heard a series of soft footsteps that's sounded louder by every step. He stopped his walk and turned around.

"Oh, hey, Julie," he greeted his 'girlfriend', "Done with the assignment? I thought you were too busy, or I would have come for you."

Julie chuckled, "S'kay Ben, no big deal. Assignment can be done later, but first we have -"

And suddenly, a race of mad fans rushed across the streets in screaming frenzy of sparkly female colours. The two teens at the entrance of the building stared on.

"Whats with the stampede?" Ben mused, adjusting the strap of his heavy book-laden bag on his shoulder. Them college books hated him as much as he loathed it all back with passionate ferocity. It was a strange unromantic relationship.

His companion, (with whom he _should_ actually _have_ a _romantic_ relationship but, alas, she had a female bodyparts) a young American Japanese, gave her iconic smile, her warm and small eyes sparkling as she chuckled, "What I was gonna say was most likely the apt explanation. Shouldn't we be joining them?" she fixed him with a blank look. Seeing Ben look back at her with green eyes innocently oblivious, her small brown eyes widened in a bit of horrendous shock.

"You didn't know!? It was in the News; Kevin Levin's giving a public appearance today; meaning a live interview, lots of autographs and new fan merchandise! I can't believe you didn't know!"

"Shit, you're kidding?!" Ben's eyes widened. Spinning around on her heels, Julie made to join the Femme crowd that Ben suddenly noticed to have guys squashed in it as well.

"No, I'm not kidding! And here I was, thinking you were his biggest fan?" she shot him a naughty look as she twisted by the hips towards him.

Ben's face heated up in a sort of guilty manner, as he avoided her eyes, "I am! I still am! Its just, I don't have time to read or watch the News anymore,... which is why I have you, of course," he managed a gratifying smile, the cutest kind a guy could give without looking gay, "What would I do without you?"

"Aw, you lil bastard, you!" she laughed, pinching his cheeks as if he were a cute little toddler. Ben's eyes nearly watered as he tugged himself away politely before she wrung the sensitive flesh right off his face.

"But seriously Ben; where do you go after college lets out?! Its like you don't even know where you _live_!" Julie laughed.

Ben smiled, "I got stuff to do, important stuff..."

_I can't really tell you, Julie, that I'm saving the ass of every Bellwood citizen when I have the time to spare, instead of watching TV. But, maybe, one of these days, I might trust you enough to let you know. You're a good person._

"Stuff more important that Gosh-oh-fuck-Kevin-Levin?" Julie grinned cutely. She knew he was a great fan, and possibly being a sensible and an understanding lady, she had accepted his fanatic eagerness. Maybe she even guessed he harboured a crush for the irresistable raven, and was being real good at keeping it to herself? Either way, Ben felt safe around her. One of the reasons why he liked her a lot.

"Nothing is _ever _more important!" Ben sighed, ignoring the Azmuth-voice in the back of his head, _Of course there is! The Omnitrix is more important!, _he remained toeing the ground idly, "But, I have my shift at Mr. Smoothies, and couple of homework assignments. Only _then_, do I have the time to attend the evening concerts, atleast, till my curfew."

Julie would accompany him to the evening concerts often. But the nightly concerts were attended in secret, after some butt-kicking-of-aliens, usually.

"But by then, the crowd would get thicker! When the crowd gets thicker, your chances of a face-to-face meeting thins. Hello?"

Ben smiled smugly to himself, thinking, _I got a personal autograph of a never-before-seen picture, and, oh, yeah, nearly forgot, he gave me head. A face-to-face is so last month!... Or wait, I guess not, I still would love to see him. In person. Only a hair's breadth away from me. Breathing down my face as I sit in a comfy bean bag that probably had been cushioning his ass earlier... - Snap out of it, Tennyson!_

Ben shrugged, as he scratched at his chin, "I always find my way into the crowd, somehow. Being less-buff has its slinky advantages."

Julie laughed in her silvery way again. "Goodness, you're so _odd_, Benji-kun!" she gave his a playful punch on the arm, "C'mon! I think the meet-and-greet only lasts for a few hours! Lets go see him!"

Usually, from morning, Kevin, the singer, heads to his temporary studio set up in Bellwood for him, where he records his new songs (He stays in town for a month before shifting locations) Then, by evening, he starts his concerts. And it was now, between those two sessions that he had decided a public appearance.

Ben bit his lip abruptly. A tiny fear nagged him; he couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he had this vague idea : Will Kevin hate him? Well, the powerful Incubus _did_ succumb to hunger and go down on his knees in front of a _mere fan_, didn't he? A very famous star must have a pride issue, right? What if he was ashamed just by _looking_ at Ben?

What if those smiles he wore were just surface disguises?

"Uh, maybe I _shouldn't_..." Ben mumbled in internal conflict. But Julie was not going to buy that.

"I dunno _what_ the reason for that lame answer was, but I know it must be excruciating for a big fan like you to just _dump_ an opportunity like this! C'mon! You're coming with me! End of discussion!"

So said, the slim female raven caught the surprised Ben by his green-jacketed arms, making him giggle in surrender, "Okay, okay, don't rip my arm off! And for the record, I really wanna see him too!"

_... I just hope he is okay with that..._

o.o.o

_Been all over the world;_

_done a little bit of everything; _

_a little bit of everywhere;_

_with a little bit of everyone;_

_All the girls I've been with, things I've seen, it takes much to impress;_

_But sure enough, your glow, it makes your soul stand up from all the rest, baybeh..._

The stage was set up in Bellwood's large famous park, with the props and lighting just right. In the centre sat Kevin, feeling relaxed and actually happy. Dressed in a signature style black vest and dark pants, he humoured his taste in black by adding a glossy white leather jacket to his attire. On a normal basis, he wouldn't do that, but lately, he's been feeling... _zesty_.

With one leg slung over the other, he had watched in silence as fans gathered eagerly like at a fair in a great hustle-and-bustle, while the crew tried to keep the meet-n-greet a success by making sure all the speaker systems and technical equipment were working. An attendant stood at Kevin's side, holding an umbrella to shade his flawless hair from the sun, while his dark sunglasses were doing the good job for his eyes.

Within one hour, everything was set up, and the park was brimming with eager fans holding notebooks and autograph books that they wanted to be signed by their star. The star in question was re-seated such that his chair was closer to the audience but at a safe distance from being grabbed by any hands. A young hostess sat beside Kevin, adjusting the microphone clipped to her neckline, letting the makeup artists do the final touch up on her and her star-of-the-show. Most of that time, her caramel eyes were repeatedly glued on the irresistible raven that sat calm in his plush luxury chair.

Mobile cameras flashed as fans took pictures, while a few crew members set up the cameras that would record the live show. Wires streamed like a bunch of black snakes from around the stage and disappeared here and there. A refreshment stall was set up in the corner of the huge park.

And then, the show started.

Kevin liked this. It was actually pleasant to be sitting in the sun, with a breeze occasionally playing with the loose strands of his shiny black hair, while talking to the eager ginger-haired hostess who interviewed him right in the presence of those several fans and admirers. Kevin would flash his smart and calm smile as he answered the questions that the fans were given the chance to ask. He made sure the questions were not too personal, and if at all they were, he only had to twitch his fingers unnoticeably and the question would be forgotten by the interrogator, and instead, they would ask something more appealing to Kevin. The hostess had asked at a point where his beautiful Manager had disappeared off to, and he had merely answered in an emotionless voice (although his insides burnt in suppressed hatred) that she was abroad at an important meeting whose lengths were unspecified. Not that his fans were sad about Gwen's absence; she was a threat to every jealous fan anyway, given the way she would lounge against his arm, or be playfully too close.

But the question and thoughts of Gwen didn't irritate him for long; the interview proceeded to more lively parts. Although he's been to uncountable interviews, it seemed the fans never got enough of asking him questions they already knew answers to.

But he liked it. He was happy with the love and adoration that his fans showered on him, the one thing his Mistress never cared a hoot to offer him.

Squeals and thundering claps were now a prominent part of his life, and hence it was more of a soothing drum than a painful noise in the ear.

Soon, the interview session of the public appearance was over, and it was time for personal autographs. A stall was set up just beside the stage where Kevin now sat; where DVDs, photographs and such merchandise were piled in large neat stacks to be signed and handed to the excited fans. Kevin was also more than happy to sign books, pictures, or clothes that the fans brought with themselves.

Somewhere in the middle of it, his senses went sharp alert; he felt _it_. That familiar and seductive aura among the million tweaks he felt in the milling crowd of fans... And all of a sudden, he was internally excited, and his mind argued why he should be, but his heart told him he didn't know. All he knew was that now he was craning his neck to his side, looking out at the sea of fans waiting to be within his presence with their autograph materials. He could still feel it by his mind's eye; it was like looking at a landscape through a densely foggy glass pane and trying to locate a particular thing. But it seems that one aura stood out from all the rest.

_Ben Tennyson. Ofcourse he's here; he's my diehard fan, right?_

That was the _easy_ part to tell himself. But he was finding it hard to explain to his logic why in the world he was _looking_ _out_ for the brunette; after all, the brunette was just a temporary feed, right? Why was he suddenly so..._curious_ to spot him?

Maybe the energy he fed on was a bit... nice. Memorable. Amazing, actually. But he wasn't going to admit it so easily. He knew he shouldn't be indulging in things forbidden to him. Because, now he saw the acrid image of a frowning Gwen seething at him for having even _touched_ another person for a feed. Goddamn that woman. She was the last thing he wanted to think about to ruin this good day.

Instead, he decided to focus on the swelling bosoms of the female fan who stood right before him as he handed back her the notebook she wanted him to sign. It was not a perverted thing he was doing, since she was trying her best to keep her neck line as low as her pink dress permitted so that she could look as seductive as she could in order to impress him, and well, he didn't want to disappoint her. His caramel eyes looked up and he flashed another of his darling smiles. The girl let out an excited "Thank you! You're awesome!" before running away in jolly achievement.

He smirked to himself, wondering how easy his life would have been if he could simply smile to get Gwen all excited like that. Not that he liked that bitch at all, but he pathetically depended on her fucking energy.

He nearly frowned at how that woman kept appearing in his thoughts.

Suddenly, his face tingled. That aura was suddenly so vivid that he snapped up his face to look at the frame standing across from him at the table where he sat.

The cute brunette. _Right_ there in front of him. Kevin's eyes froze at the face.

He looked just like Kevin had remembered him. Ben's sparkling green eyes betrayed every sign of eager admiration, but also wore a twinge of what seemed like nervous tension. The flushed and slightly tanned face glowed as the brunette carefully extended both hands, with a photograph, a book-cover and a t-shirt that he wanted signed. That was only when Kevin tore his eyes off the round face and looked at the said articles.

Kevin was a bit shaken at how he had lost his cool for a split second there. It never happened before. It was...confusing.

Resuming his dashing calmness and the half-lidded look of his eyes, he accepted the items and started to scribble on it.

Behind Ben, several fans were pushing and shoving at the queue as they animatedly talked, squeaked, laughed, and shrilled in happiness and expectation. No one would actually listen if Kevin talked to Ben, if it were a whisper that is.

Before Kevin could register what was happening, his thin mouth opened and he spoke as softly as he could, whilst signing the photo, "So,... not satisfied with the personal one I gave you yesterday?"

Ben's mouth opened into a cute 'o' shape. It made Kevin smirk in amusement. Ben's face flushed a deep red as the memory of his intimate moments with Kevin rushed across his brain like a miniature movie, for the umpteenth time that day.

"Ubba..ubbuh... "

Kevin chuckled. Actually _chuckled_. It was the second time he had done an action involuntary to his logic.

"Still being cute, Tennyson..." Kevin smiled as he signed the photo last.

Ben, on the other hand, was imploding in delight and fear.

Delight, because Kevin didn't seemed pissed off at seeing him, nor did he look embarrassed; hell, _he_ was the one who mentioned last night, anyway. _And_ he remembered his name. _And_ called him cute.

And fear, because Kevin may be good at feigning a happy face.

"You didn't answer me?" Kevin taunted, momentarily glancing up at the brunette. Those chocolate eyes, so beautiful, so strong, they could burn holes into Ben's head.

Ben was suddenly feeling brave. It happens to a 'hero-on-a-smoothie-diet'. Ben's full lips stretched into a grin as he replied, "Well, I'm a diehard fan, remember? One personal autograph is _never_ enough..."

Kevin shot him an impressed look.

_Okay, kids got balls, like before..., I thought that was only an impulse last time. Guess he is kinda daring. In the cutest way, that is._

Kevin was suddenly feeling cocky. It happens to an 'Incubus-with-a-bitch-for-a-mistress-but-suddenly- found-a-tasty-treat'. His mind was tingling in the oddest way, and he was having a childish glee inside him. An adventurous thought grew rapidly till he could deny it no longer, and he bit his lower lip with a half-a-millisecond pause. Then he continued to write. While his mind battled with itself.

_Its okay... its not like I'm making this permanent... its just a bit of fun... I need my share of play too, right? What was that saying about no play and dull Jack? Whatever. Anyway, Gwen wont mind. What Gwen dun know wont hurt her. Actually, if Gwen shows up, I'll just teleport him outta the way..._

"Here you go, all three signed by your's truly. Make sure you read _properly_," the singer spoke, looking up and handing back the photo, book and shirt.

Ben was all smiles, as if he was being handed a two-way ticket to Disneyland...for free. But the last part of the sentence struck at an oddly low and slinky note. Kevin even winked at him. It made Ben's mind's gears turn a bit, but his happiness easy knocked off the feeling of curiosity.

"Thank you! I'll... I'll treasure these _forever!_" Ben sighed, nearly forgetting that the object of his fantasy was sitting right in front of him observing him with a narrowed pair of shiny mahogany eyes; and the next moment the younger teen regretted saying that out loud. Ben cleared his throat, and smiled gratifyingly at Kevin before moving sideways, out the stall, and letting the next fan have at Kevin.

Kevin last saw Ben's behind among the milling crowd. It was a nice view too.

Ben was in seventh heaven, amidst the crowd of humans rushing all around him like madness. He tried to look calm and unflustered, but that was better said than tried. He quietly pressed the signed articles to his chest, letting the beating of his heart sooth his frayed nerves, closing his eyes, face turned to the sky, and basking in the glory of his luck, that he managed to meet the man of his dreams two times in a row, face-to-face (or dick-to-face as of last time). Then, the brunette smiled softly, pulling the articles off his chest, and admiring them happily. He had enough time to muse; Julie was yet to get her autographs, she had been a bit behind in the queue.

That meant more time for Ben to imagine dirty things. Or edit in his mind his experience of last night, the way it _should_ have been, with him all daring and suave instead of flustered, squeaky and blushy, and then Kevin would look at him in appreciation and say _"You're so cute, Ben,...I love you; marry me!"_

_Okay, no, Ben, no. Just listen to yourself! That is NEVER gonna happen. Are you crazy?!_

Ben let a sigh fall from his lips. He silently started to walk through the crowd, deciding to wait under a tree for Julie. On the way, he looked at the autographs, pleased to see the signatures on his book, the flamboyant scrawny-ness on his shirt, and the ... long sentence... on the...photo?

Ben peered at the writing carefully:

_To Ben Tennyson; So, you got plans tonight? Wanna, you know, drop in like last time? Big chill, was it? I'd be glad for a meeting. What say?; Kevin Levin._

Ben's eyes widened as far as they could without his eyeballs falling clean off his sockets.

For a few seconds, his world lessened its spinning, then, everything slowed around Ben dramatically. The noises of the loud crowd had dimmed to a soothing distant buzz. The people around him had faded several shades. He could hear his own breathing, his own heart beating furiously in his ears, his mouth going dry in the air that ran in and out through his agape lips. The only thing he could see clearly was the irresistible face smiling at him from the dazzling photograph, and the small handwriting gracing the corner with that one message that shot his mind into a million stars.

_Kevin Fucking Levin wants to...meet me? ME?! _

Ben's breath caught and his collarbones were jutting out. His mind processed what 'meeting' meant in the message, and his face lit up in an incredible blush. He couldn't believe himself; that Kevin Levin actually wanted to meet him again. His logic told him that the raven probably wanted another round of 'feeding', which set Ben's face more on fire. It meant that Kevin had actually found Ben pleasing to be with? It _had_ to, right? Or maybe it was for a fun thing? Either way, the haunter of his dreams wanted to see him. The thought of a repetition of last night, all over again, for real, it was just too much to handle.

His breath left his lungs slowly, reality back in its normal speed, the world moved on around him, as he walked in a daze to the tree he had been aiming to reach. Slowly, he leant against it, letting the balloon of reality swell, and with it, his happiness, until it exploded inside him in fireworks.

He remained still there, leaning against a tree, while the milling fans noisily filled the space around him. And then, a clear chirping voice came flitting to his ear.

"Hey, I got my autograph!" Julie squealed breathlessy, waving her autograph book wildly, "Actually, I should have taken more time, but the girls in front of me were a part of a group and they had their's done quickly so I ... Ben? Ben? Benji-kun? Are you okay?"

Julie waved her hand in front of Ben's face, and the lost green eyes suddenly blinked into focus.

"Whhhuu? Oh. Oh, hey, Jules. Got your bit?"

Julie pushed her hip out to her side and rested her fist on it, throwing him her cute suspicious frown. "You look _drugged_, Ben. Did you sneak off and do something _wrong_?"

Ben looked alarmed, "Whut?! No... why'd you say that?" Ben tugged nervously at his collar, "Maaan, is it hot out here, or what?!"

"I'm gonna go with a 'or what', you know," Julie grinned and leaned in to peer at his face, speaking, "Your face is really red, Ben."

"Its just excitement," Ben mumbled, feeling cornered between a strong tree and Julie. He was then looking away from those small brown eyes. They were lively and cute, absolutely different from Kevin's half-lidded smoking chocolate ones that could burn and sizzle him into hot coco. Just the thought of them made Ben's pants tight.

_Uh oh._

Ben fidgeted, as he turned as slipped out of Julie's scrutinising gaze, making sure she didn't notice his half-hard self from up close. "Right, um, shouldn't we get going?" he nervously slipped that one 'message-bearing' photo into his jacket, lest Julie saw it.

Julie took a moment to ponder, and it struck her female mind.

"Aw!" Julie squeaked, slinging her thin pink-sweatered arms around his neck from behind him, and cooing adorably, "Lookuh that! Wittle Benny's got a cwush on Kwewun! Is Bwushy Benny happie wid the awtogwoph?"

Ben's face went stark pale and he sighed in embarrassment, "Oh, God; Julie!" and at that, Julie patted the top of his brown hair, and planted a small peck on his cheek. She slipped off his back, came around to his front and grinned stylishly at his face, "S'okay, Ben! I figured it out sooner than _you_ probably did! But you can trust me, I wont tell no one!"

She struck a famous Sailor Moon pose. Ben gawked at her.

"How did you know?! Actually, _w-what_ do you know?"

He didn't care if she knew he was gay. He didn't care if she knew he was hard right now. He didn't care if she knew he was the one who stole two sushi rolls from her bento box during lunch. He only hoped she knew nothing about his secret meeting with the sweet-mouthed singer.

"That you have a crush on Kevin," she tweaked his nose cutely, and then leaned in again with mischievous eyes, whispering carefully, "It was easy to figure out. Its okay Ben, I know lots of guys who think Kevin's hot, in the gay way. You're not alone. Besides, that guy's so smoking, he'd turn any straight to a full 180 degrees!" and then she laughed at her own joke.

Ben felt internally safe and relieved. Well, though he was caught out of the closet by Julie, at least it was _Julie_. She was sensible, understanding, and supportive.

Besides, he had more things to think about... like a certain message...

o.o.o

_I could be in love, but I just don't know (Don't know, girl);_

_Baby, one thing is for certain, whatever you do it's working;_

_Other girls don't matter, in your presence, can't do what you do;_

_There's a million girls around, but I don't see no one but you!_

That night, the lights were bright as always. The fans were singing with him, as always. The music was in his blood and flowing through his soul, as always. He was feeling the heat of the spotlight, the soothing coolness of the leather, and the chilly run up his spine as he felt he waves of delirious energy flitting off his fans which he could inhale...like always.

But what was out of the ordinary for the Incubus, was his brown eyes zooming _unnaturally often_ through the crowd of humans below, unwarily searching for a particular lithe figure of creamy brown hair and bright green eyes. This was not something Kevin had done before. He had never found anyone this interesting before. But there was a first time for everything, right? Yet... And once again, he questioned his own curiosity even as he sang.

_He's just another guy. One among many fans. But why am I so...eager, here? ... Oh I get it... I haven't had fun in a while. That's probably it. Gwen should have taken off like this more often. Then I would be able to relax more often too. By the way, would he even show up? Sure he's my diehard fan, but maybe I came on too strong in the autograph? Maybe he's insulted thinking that I'm flirting with him? Maybe he's scared outta his wits, thinking I'm treating him like a sex toy... like how Gwen treats me...; maybe he's stopped liking me, maybe he's..._

_...right there._

Surely, there he was. There were several guys and girls with green eyes and brown hair, in the same combo or not. Yet, Ben's seemed to stand out vividly. Maybe it the energy of his, so distinct from the rest, that Kevin could sense him clearly, and those toxic eyes that glowed like neon in the dark of the concert, that face so flushed pink in joy and excitement. And that green jacket. It was too easy to spot.

Kevin felt an warm sense of relief wash over him, as he sang out the next few lines in more passion, sending his fans into another fit of squealing and sing-alongs. Music was power. It brought everyone together. Madonna was so right.

Ben, on the other hand, was just as ecstatic. He had managed to come in, thankfully he was not as tired as he would be, given the lack of alien attacks today. And now, as he joined the several that cooed and sang, his heart knew guiltily that only _he_ was the one to have an acquaintance with the star.

Amidst the singing, he suddenly saw Kevin with his brown eyes looking at him. At HIM. Right into his green pair. Ben's mouth went slightly agape, eyes wide. It was like a dazed dream; everything blurring around him, until he felt there was no one in the Universe but him and the star on the stage, who sang but with his eyes focused on him. And there was a twinge of a smile on those singing lips, and Ben felt the most alluring tingle climb precariously up his spine.

Ben smiled too, in awe, excitement, eager expectation.

o.o.o

_Girl, you're so one in a million, you are;_

_Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had;_

_And I'm certain that, there ain't nothing better;_

___No, there ain't nothing better than this!_

Kevin sighed as he took off his leather jacket and placed it on the coat stand. He was back in his dressing room after an hour of entertaining his fans, and now, finally, he was alone. And there was this sweet silence in the air that he valued as much as he valued music.

He leant against the table, and stared at the door for no reason. Just that his eyes were fixed on the said object, but his mind was wandering. He wondered how long Gwen was going to be away. He wondered whether his fan base had increased, which most probably it did, given his zealous singing zest that had grown since yesterday. And he wondered how much money he might have been making. Maybe Gwen would be happy.

All of a sudden, there was a bluish glow on the door that Kevin had absentmindedly watched. The glow grew bigger and quickly, in the blink of an eye, took shape of a creature that suddenly became fully coloured.

"Woah!" Kevin gasped, stepping back at the sudden manner the alien had appeared.

Big Chill's huge green eyes, although hard to read, seemed to carry a look of apology. "Ssssorrryyy, didnnt mean to sssscare you..." and there was a flash of green light, and the alien was replaced by a human wearing a jacket of the same hue of toxic green.

"Hi," Ben spoke, a little breathless, a little careful.

"Hi," Kevin returned, giving him a calm smile that meant he was not scared nor freaked out. But he _did_ add, "That was a bit unexpected, but it was cool. Yeah."

"Yeah, thanks... oh and your concert was awesome, as always..." Ben smiled too, cheeks a bit pink, his voice trailing off.

"Yeah, thanks..."

And then it was just silence between them. Ben could hear his own heart drumming in his ears. Kevin could hear _Ben's_ heart drumming in the air, given his heightened senses as an Incubus.

Suddenly, it was awkward, with the two of them standing there, Kevin observing the bean bag, Ben observing Kevin (trying to make it unobvious but in vain); how was Kevin to suddenly start? What should he say?

_"Hey. You ready to moan and wriggle and come under my expert Incubus fingers?"_

_Naw, that sounds so wrong...and rude._

Kevin cleared his throat, having struck on an idea to start this. "So...uh," he looked at Ben, "How about I make this bean bag a bit comfier?"

Ben blinked, twiddling his fingers, "Oh, s-sure," though he was not sure why Kevin The Rockstar was asking _his_ permission to modify the bean bag belonging to the _star_ himself.

He watched as the raven walked to the said bean bag, and stood akimbo in thought. Then, the raven raised a hand above the bean bag and moved his hand and fingers. Almost instantly, the bean bag had a rush of black sparkles spinning around it and voila! It was transformed into a huge black single-seater puffed couch of sexy black leather. If the thing had a face, it would be grinning invitingly in a flirtatious manner.

"_Nice_," Kevin smirked, having a love for anything black. But he gave it a long look, and then glanced at the stunned Ben, and then back at the couch. "I think it could do with a tiny detail..." and he moved his fingers again. Next thing Ben knew, a _single_ thin line of lime green was added to the couch, running from the sides of the bottom to the top. Just one line. It stood in perfect contrast to the pitch jet-black of the couch.

Ben blushed, feeling happy that Kevin chose his favourite colour for stylisation of the black couch.

Kevin casually walked to the couch and flopped down on it. It was largely spacious for one person alone, but it was low on the floor, so knees of Kevin's long legs were a little higher in elevation that his abdomen. Kevin relaxed into the plush softness, and looked at Ben.

"C'mon," he waved a hand in a 'c'mere' gesture.

Ben had been rooted to the spot, and now he felt completely numb all over. Nonetheless, he timidly walked to the couch and stood at its foot, looking down at the seated raven who looked like a majestic mobster gang lord; half lidded eyes, tilted head, strong fatal gaze, and gothic look and all. Sent chill up Ben's spine, it did. It was just so tempting. _Arousing_...

"Closer," Kevin gestured again. Ben inched a little bit.

Clearly, Ben was being a typical shy person. And at times, when a fan finally gets a personal space with his idol, he or she reduces to a frozen bundle of silent nervousness. It was common. Kevin knew that.

Seeing Ben wasn't going to move unless asked to again, Kevin sat up, and before Ben could react, he reached out with his biker-gloved hand and caught Ben's arm. An "Oh!" escaped Ben; because in a single expert maneauver, Kevin effortlessly had Ben spin around and tugged him such that Ben fell into a plop, _right_ on Kevin's lap.

_Oh fucking GOD! I'm sitting on Kevin Fucking Levin's fucking LAP!_

Ben had given out a girly squeal earlier, but it silenced halfway when his breath caught in his throat and his face reddened in the matter of milliseconds. He was now nearly choking in the absurd reality of it all. How did he get so goddamn lucky?!

Kevin smiled. He was loving the petrified lost-puppy manner that Ben was being in. If anything, it made him feel warmer.

And he was definitely liking the way the very light body was resting comfortably in his lap. Since his legs were in an inch's higher elevation than the rest of him, Ben was sunken back into Kevin's chest, with the strong arms curled around the slim waist.

Kevin could sense the anxiety coming off the brunette. That was not what he wanted. He wanted the kid to relax. So he decided to talk as he stealthily let his fingers creep to Ben's pant zipper.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised that _you're_ surprised. You should have expected this when you accepted my invitation," he breathed into Ben's ear. He could easily feel the body shudder under him.

Ben was in nervous excitement. The feel of the warm air blowing behind his ear was definitely turning him on. But he managed to speak carefully, though in a lilt of uneven tones:

"Uh, I _did_ expect it; but,.. I just hadn't expected the _hospitality_..."

"Hey, I _am_ hospitable to people who _adore_ me," Kevin breathed back. Another shudder shook the smaller body. He could see the brunette's fingers tittering nervously to grab something. They rested on the couch's armrests, so Ben clawed at that softly, while his green eyes were darting everywhere and trying to calm his uneven breathing and pulse.

The soft brown hair behind his ear tickled Kevin's right cheek. It smelt curiously of some fruity and creamy fragrance. He felt it was familiar, but he didn't really care. All he did care was the curious fact that it was having an arousing effect on him when combined with the cute brunette.

"Do you bathe in smoothies?" Kevin finally asked softly with a smirk. Ben wasn't even _aware_ that Kevin had unbuckled his pants and was currently unzipping them as well.

"Whu?" Ben's eyes widened at the question, and for a second, his heart nearly forgot to be nervous. Then it went back to it marathon of mad drumming. "Oh, _that_; uh... I'm a fan of Smoothies too. I just never get enough of them."

"Hmmm," Kevin nodded absentmindedly, and then added with another smirk, "Should I fear any rivalry?"

"Huh?! _No way_; smoothies come only _second_ to you!" Ben chuckled, and then all of a sudden, his face flushed as he assessed what he had just said.

Kevin was feeling..._zesty_ again. "_Prove it_", he whispered icily into the left ear of the brunette who was suddenly shot out of wits.

"Huh, how can I - " his voice suddenly dropped when he felt cool fingers with leather gloves grab him where he had been sucked the other night, "- _Orrghhhhh_..." the passionate moan left the full lips like a delirious sigh.

"Point taken," Kevin smiled, licking his lips as he braced himself for the next very exciting few minutes to come. No pun intended. Or maybe it is?

Ben's conscience was lost gain, his eyes closed and his back was sinking deeper into the chiselled chest such that he could feel the iron muscles moving underneath the clothes, and it only added to the pleasure.

"_Already hard, huh?..._" Kevin observed silently. The statement was nearly inaudible, but with Ben at such close quarters, he knew the brunette had heard. Or not; given the expression on his cute face that showed he was lost in the world of lust and ecstasy.

There was only so much Ben could take, and this was just the start.

Soon, the fingers moved, like a sweet vice grip with the gentlest of intensions, a slow lazy kneading. Both maddening and relaxing. Ben was going putty under the singer's hands. The small body writhed within the cradle of the stronger and larger one; Ben's butt moved over Kevin's crotch, making the raven freeze a second, have goosebumps for another second and then continue.

Kevin was not easy to arouse. He may be a 'sex expert' in pleasuring others, but to get _him_ pleasured was not an easy task. The only person who could get him turned on with _just_ a look, was god-damn Gwen. And that was only because his body knew she was his bonded Mistress and that she was his only source of survival.

But he was definitely liking the way Ben moaned and groaned over him. His fingers moved more, Ben reacted more. The brunette's face was warming greatly, his breathing had elevated unevenly, and his chest would arch and fall, arch, then fall, and squirm, trying to find some position that would ease his desire yet torture him more. The smallest, suppressed, cutest noises escaped the bitten lips. Kevin was _loving_ this.

"_Unnhh...oh fuck_..." Ben struggled keep himself quiet biting down to his lower lip. Not a thousand times of his _own_ tries could compare to what he was feeling now from Kevin's hands.

Kevin was feeling even _more_ zesty now. Slowly, he angled his face towards Ben's face, and brushed his lower lip along the outer shell of Ben's left ear, "You don't have to hold back; no one can hear you, I have already charmed the door to keep noises IN-side the room..." his voice was just a smidge above a breath, and that quality just made Ben more aroused, together with the hot breath blowing behind his ear. Ben whimpered.

Kevin couldn't supress his smirk, and before he had command over his action, his warm wet tongue slid out and lapped at the shell of the ear, _slowly_. Immediately, Ben's back arched, and his head was thrown back, a reaction that showed he was sensitive where Kevin had just played with his tongue (other than his dick, of course). Ben's breath caught as his eyes shot open, mouth agape, face a darker shade of red, stomach tightening. That one feeling had sent shockwaves through the lazy fuzzy heat he had been experiencing from the hand-job.

"_Liked that, did you?_"_,_ Kevin breathed again. Ben moaned again, sounding desperate, his fingers were now clawed deep on the couch armrests such that he had actually torn through the leather skin and its soft white filling showed around the fingers. The Omnitrix remained motionless on his hand. The slim legs trembled and flexed from their position hanging from Kevin's column of legs.

And Kevin could now feebly feel it; the small distinct concentration of energy, piping, hot and tornado-ing rapidly inside Ben like a galaxy, waiting to be released.

Kevin sped the pace of his torturously brilliant hands, and Ben's mouth opened wider, lips glistening and bitten, one hand flew from the couch armrest and gripped the back of Kevin's bobbing hand. "_Ahhhh...nnnhhggg,_" his hand rode on Kevin's that rode on Ben's penis.

A few more faster paces later, fingers slick with precum, Kevin involuntarily moved his face to the side, and buried his lips in the brown hair, inhaling the sweet scent while feeling the violent energy burning and grinding inside Ben, moments away from quenching Kevin's spiritual appetite. Meanwhile, Ben's eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks abused with blotches of deep red, and teeth clenched visible through the open lips.

Kevin finally gave a tight squeeze to the swollen wet head, and Ben's back snapped outwards, head falling behind Kevin's shoulder as he came with a bang, giving out a loud howl of climax. "AAAHHHHHHHH...!"

Kevin's lungs forgot to breath as he watched the creamy white semen squirt out like a fountain, spilling all over Ben's abdomen and Kevin's jeans. A few broken quakes and squirts later, the small body relaxed and surrendered in exhaustion, penis wilting in Kevin's hand in the same way.

Kevin would be lying if he said his face wasn't unnaturally hot now.

Ben panted himself to silence, and it was almost as if the puffs of steams flew out the full lips. The face was now lessening its red tinge, and the limbs hung limp on either side of the couch, head lolled back on the shoulder.

Kevin's observation of the sexy Ben was interrupted when he suddenly realised that long thick wisps of energy were enticingly curling all around him and Ben, and his face lit up in lust. The raven opened his mouth and inhaled, the swirls coiling into his mouth. The blackish and green wisps were beautiful; hues ranging from darkest of emerald to lightest of lime green, with swirls of seductive black. Each person had their own kind of energy hues, and Ben's was perhaps the most exciting he had ever experienced. (He was sick of Gwen's magenta-pink-violet-lilac combo anyway.)

Kevin inhaled deeper and deeper, and the energy filled him till they were faded and no more. Once that happened, Kevin's head fell back on the couch, sighing in the magnificence of recharge. He was feeling so good, he had definitely enjoyed that. And the reactions of this cute guy, they were entertaining too.

Ben seemed to have come around now. He didn't have that 'hangover' like last time when he needed food to replenish his donated energy. Now, it was as if he had only come, and not come-and-fed-an-incubus. His head shifted a little, and he gave a slightly horrified gasp, his voice scratched, "Oh no, I ruined you jeans, and mine too but that doesn't matter, but... your jeans!" and then he looked at his hands, finger deep in the sofa armrests. If that thing had a face, it would have been cursing at the mutilation. "The sofa! Oh oh, I'm so sorry...!"

"Huh?" Kevin blinked in confusion.

Was the strength of the energy so strong that he had lost track of events, losing himself in the delicious fill? That was a first.

"Oh," Kevin observed bluntly, he gave out a lazy answer, "No probs;... I'll clean it up, see?" and with an idle flick of his finger, the stains and mess were gone. The sofa was repaired. Ben's released a sigh. He looked down at himself with weak eyes, and blushed gently at his exposed maleness laying wilted and still in the loose fingers of the singer. No matter how many times he told himself, he just couldn't stop feeling embarrassed. And technically, Kevin could sense that too.

Wordlessly, Kevin tucked Ben into his underwear and zipped closed the fly. But he made no move to get up, rather, he lay back and rested, enjoying his relaxation. Ben decided he should remain quite and do nothing until Kevin voiced something. Not to mention he was freaked out at how _un-freaked_ out he was feeling, sitting on the lap of the heartthrob of the century, having had a brilliant orgasm all over the latter's jeans.

But staying quite was not in Ben's jeans... sorry, genes.

"Uh... I noticed you have black sparkly things when you do magic..." Ben mumbled softly, fearing that he would irritate Kevin, but wanting to speak in case he would listen, "Do all Incubi have magic...?"

Kevin removed his lips from Ben's hair (Ben had no idea about that) and spoke lazily, "Hmm, yeah. We all do. Although, 'black sparkles' is a paradox, given how black is the absence of light and sparkles are made of light... but screw that, right? Science always gets busted with the new; I mean, a few years ago, we all thought aliens never existed, yet here, a alien hero _came_ for me," he smirked as he didn't even need to look to know Ben was smiling with a blush.

And another question came in.

"Do all Incubi have those awesome black wings?"

Kevin looked calmly at the ceiling, smiling as he spoke casual, "No, actually. Normal Incubi have maroonish-black wings. I'm an Onyx Incubus. I'm all about black."

"So there are _colourful_ Incubi?!" Ben sounded surprised.

"No, no, kid, I don't think you get it, ... but wait," Kevin shifted so that he could see the left side of Ben's face, and Ben's head turned to look at the irresistible pair of eyes looking narrowed at him, "You're not some secret-interviewer-spy-person or yadayada, sent to interview me, are you? 'Cause I can't let any of this info slip out of this room."

Ben's mouth opened a bit wide, "What?! No, I'm just a normal guy," he then glanced at his Omnitrix, "With exceptions," and then looked back at Kevin with honesty in his voice and facial expressions, "I'm not any spy; I just ... want to know more about, you know, 'cause of - "

"Curiosity, yeah", Kevin completed the sentence for Ben, "I know that feeling".

It was ironic that Kevin had felt the same curiosity that Ben was speaking of about him.

"Then, since I don't have to worry about anything, I'll tell you all you wanna know. You don't seem like a harmful guy anyway."

"Thanks," came the reply, and Kevin could feel the blush in the voice too.

"So, what did you wanna know?"

"The Black Incubi?"

"_Onyx_ Incubi," Kevin corrected him, "Well, basically, among all the Incubi, there are two special kinds of Incubi with elevated powers; the Onyx Incubi, and the Alabaster Incubi. The Onyx Incubi, have black wings, and black coloured magic. They are very much all about black, really. The Alabaster Incubi, is all about white. The two have personalities that contrast a lot too, but instead of repelling when together, it is said that the two, when combined, can form a most powerful Incubi being. It all complicated stuff. I haven't met many Alabasters, nor many Onyxes, but that's just 'cause we are rare kinds. Yeah."

"Woah..." Ben sounded intrigued. "Tell me more," he sighed, looking at the ceiling. Kevin smiled, feeling utterly confused at why this was so...comfy. But it _was_, and that's all he wanted to care about right now.

"Well, in general, some say that Onyxes and Alabasters are fallen angels, but, I'm not so sure about that..., and why would fallen angels end up in Acoltia, rather than in some other dimension where - " and then Kevin stopped seeing Ben look at him in complete blankness. "Right, sorry, went wandering there," he shot him a smirk, and Ben blushed.

"S'okay," he replied, "Whats Akolshey or, uh, Alcove or..."

"Acoltia," Kevin corrected him again, "Its a realm where the Incubi live. A guys-only zone, since Incubi are males. Succubi have some other shitty hell like us, too. Never got there though. Was never interested, actually," Kevin casually waved a hand to signify his nonchalance.

Kevin calmly continued, "Acoltia. All Incubi start there. There are two sections of Incubi actually. There are Summoned Incubi and the Free Incubi. Summoned ones are those who have a Master or Mistress. Free are those who don't. Free Incubi can't really leave Acoltia unless they get Summoned. But the Summoned can leave and come whenever they want, since they are out of Acotia to live with theirs masters anyway. Now that I think about it, I haven't visited Acoltia for a while."

Ben remained silent, and then asked doubtfully, "I might sound gross when I say this, but... do the kid-Incubi get summoned by the paedophiles?"

"What?! No!" and then Kevin actually laughed. Ben felt a bit stupid, but he couldn't figure out where he had gone wrong. Thankfully, Kevin answered him, "There are no kid-Incubi. We don't age. We just appear, pooft, just like that, in Acoltia. Some look young, some look older, some look like toddlers if that's what some paedophilic Masters or Mistresses would want, but none of us have ages. We just appear in Acoltia. Like I said, Acolta is where we start."

Ben twisted a bit from Kevin's lap to look to Kevin in awe, "But, where do you guys get made? I mean, who creates you?"

"Dunno," Kevin shrugged. Ben turned back to the ceiling, resting his head where it had been on Kevin's shoulder, while the latter leaned his cheek against the soft brown hair, "Nobody knows. Some say we are half processed souls. Some say we are devil's minions cast out by him because of our overly sexual nature. Some say we are fallen angels. Some say we are torn souls. Some say we are doomed spirits. I say it all fucking bullshit. We are, so we are."

"Totally agree with you now", Ben nodded, "But, won't you have a memory of what you were before you were an Incubi?"

"Don't think so. We have basic knowledge; to speak, to communicate, to interact, to understand, but we have no memory about anything before we come into Acoltia for the first time. I think its 'cause what we saw or experienced before should not be revealed to the people we would be summoned to. I guess its all to be a secret, and stuff. Ethical things not to be know by humans or mortals. Whatever."

"Oh, right, yeah," Ben added. He seemed stunned to speechlessness at the information he had been revealed to. He had not really thought about Incubi having an entire realm of their own. Or about having classifications. The only little he knew had been fed to him by exotic stories he had read online.

"Whuz wrong?" Kevin's voiced spoke in a whisper from beside Ben's left ear again. An involuntary shudder left the smaller body, and Ben mumbled, "Just letting all this settle... its all just wow... ", and again, speechlessness.

"Hehe...," Kevin chuckled, his eyes then fell on the bright green of the Omnitrix. His long finger idly touched the smooth surface, and he was surprised to sense a shock-like feeling buzz through his finger. When he lifted the finger an inch off the surface, a thin streak of green electricity connected the both. "Its kinda a pity your cool watch can't tell the time though," and Ben chuckled this time, his shoulder moving from under Kevin's chin, as he watched Kevin's finger play on the Omnitrix.

And the next moment, (probably due to the mention of the word 'time'), Ben's eyes shot open and his head snapped up from Kevin's shoulder.

"My curfew!"

Kevin only smiled as he helped up the suddenly nervous teenager. Once on their feet, Kevin watched Ben fidget greatly. "Mom's gonna kill me! I'm ten minutes late! Shit!"

"Easy, dude," Kevin smirked, actually liking the bandwidth of emotions that the eyes and the face could display in the matter of seconds, earlier from lust, to awe, to fear, to the now anxiety. Kevin continued, "Use you aliens. You'll make it."

Ben was already twiddling with the knob of his hero-gadget and glanced at Kevin with an appreciative grin. Kevin nodded and then watched Ben quickly smack his palm onto the surface of the watch. Soon, that familiar warmth of green flooded across Kevin's face, to be immediately replaced by the most sensual coolness of the Bigchill's breath.

"Thannnnkkkssss for meeeeting up," said the blue alien, small barred mouth wisp-ing with frosted air.

"Sure, I should thank you," Kevin shrugged, "Uh, fly safe."

Bigchill's facial expression translated into what could be called a smile, though it was hard to tell. "Thaaaaaahhnnks for trussssting meeeeh with the infohhhh."

Kevin watched as the alien waved timidly at him, then turned invisible and swept out the room through the door.

Now that the room was suddenly silent, and it was only his presence in it, he was suddenly feeling bored. Idly, he walked to the ceremonious sofa and flopped down on it. He looked around, twiddling his fingers on the armrests where Ben's had been minutes ago. Kevin closed his eyes and let his head rest back as his thoughts skimmed through his recharged body; he had just revealed the existence of Acoltia to a human mortal. And the best part (or the worst?) was that Kevin was not feeling even the _slightest_ feeling of regret about it. Ben didn't seem like one of those guys who would pretend to be all interested and then just blurt all the info to another person by chance. Somehow, Kevin was feeling... secure.

Yet, the image of Gwen was suddenly and rudely thrown into his thoughts, and everything just frizzled and shrivelled.

Next thing he knew, he was frowning at the picture of himself and his fucking manager, on the wall.

o.o.o

It was the night of the next day.

Kevin was now all knotted. A part of him was scolding the other part of him. The raven's thoughts were contradicting each other. He remained sitting in his beanbag that he had transformed into a divan.

_But whats a third time? its just a temporary-_

_Temporary?! You call the third time 'temporary'?! Don't act like you don't know what Gwen will do to you if she found out about your time with Ben! Or worse, what she'd do to BEN!_

_But, its just a bit of masturbating, c'mon, its nothing harmful!_

_Stop shitting yourself, man! You know how possessive Gwen is about you! Though its not out of love but 'cause you're an Onyx Incubus, but still, she wont be lenient about this!_

_But this is all I have as an escape! As a healing! I mean, that bitch nearly caused my death! I wouldn't be alive if I hadn't fed on Ben!_

_You think she cares a fuck whether you die or not?! She'll just get another Onyx for herself, like how she summoned you!_

_Oh yeah? Since she don't give a damn about me, I don't see why I can't use Ben again!_

_C'MON, MAN! If you're dead, you're useless to her; but if you're alive and you play around with guys, she'd put you in one of those locked-modes where you starve again! You want another of that?! _

_FINE! I GET IT!...Ugh. ... But, you know,... you have to admit Ben was satisfying; that you would like another fix of that green and black energy..._

_Oh man...don't remind me... it was delicious... BUT YOU CAN'T CALL HIM AGAIN! You have no excuse this time, anyway. He'll just think you're treating him like a toy for relaxation. You of all people know what that horrible feeling is like, right?! You really wanna hurt that cute guy's feelings? _

_Wait a minute; I never gave a damn about what other's thought! Since when did I care about other's feelings?!_

_Since Ben._

Kevin found his thoughts come to a standstill. The latest argument of his mind with his mind was suddenly a very shocking one. What made Ben so special? What part of ben made Kevin not want to hurt him? Was it the fact that small body could churn the sexiest of energies? Or that cute face? Those green eyes? Or those full lips? Or that blushing face? Or that tanned skin?... Or that soft hair?... Or that smoothie-scent...?

_Whats a third time, man?! Cmon, just once. It'll be the last!_

_No! We both know that one more time and we are gonna repeat this again and again! Its best if we just stop before Gwen finds out and things gets worse!_

_URGH! Fine! ... you know what? I'm going flying, for a bit. Take my mind of things..._

_Yeah, a bit of flying will be good..._

Kevin usually went flying when he was bored. Since he had never had this kind of mental dilemma before, he decided flying will come in handy here as well.

He walked out of his dressing room and located the nearest window just outside the corridor. He used a bit of magic on himself, such that if he stepped out and the night street-ers happened to see him, they would not see Kevin-the-rockstar but just a normal guy. Currently, he had disguised his self as a blonde with blue eyes. It was not probable that someone would spot a flying human with wings, soaring across the pitch black sky, but then again, aliens were now so common in the news that people would just look at him as if he were a mutated bird.

Kevin jumped off the ledge of the window and took for the sky. His huge black wings tore open out at his sides and spread to elevate him higher and higher and he zoomed in no particular direction, the soft rhythm of his flapping wings and rush of air being the only sounds he could hear. He liked this momentary relaxation too. Hands pressed to his sides, legs straight and pressed together, wings wide open and soaring, he was relaxing.

And then came a suddenly 'BOOOM!'

"What the fuck?!" Kevin swore, as he went into tumult of a somersault, the explosion he had heard had sent waves of energy through the air, sending him cartwheeling in the opposite direction he had been flying. He used his wings and his hands to balance himself in mid air, flicking his head to get the hair out of his eyes. Frowning angrily as he looked way down below.

A red thing right flew across him and landed with an _ouchie!_ on top of a building. Kevin gaped at the creature that seemed to have been completely unaffected. An another creature from down below sent laser shots through a huge gun at the red creature, and the latter flew away to the ground. A high pitched voice came from the red thing :

"Lets see you deal with - " there was a flash of the most familiar green light, "Bigchill!"

_You're not a regular girl, you don't give a damn about the loot;_

_Talking about what I can't do it for you, what you can do for yourself;_

_Even though that ain't so baby 'cause my dough don't know how to end;_

_But that independent thing I'm with it, all we do is win, baby..._

Kevin's mouth fell open. By reflex, he shot for the ground, let his wings disappear and he swung into an alley from where he could watch Ben fight. He had not actually expected to see this. A grin broke into his face, and his frown disappeared as he watched with half-lidded chocolate eyes.

Bigchill flew about cleverly, dodging all the raining ammunition and returned the favour by blowing shards of ice at the aliens. The enemy side, with their feet planted on the ground with ice, gave out guttural roars of irritation, and then laughed their faces off as more of their comrades came rushing from a large spaceship that Kevin hadn't noticed to be there. In an instant, a green flash of light came again, and a tall Crystalsapien stood instead of Bigchill.

"Chhhhrooooouuumaaastooowwwnnnnnnuuh!" howled the alien, as he shot beams of ultraviolet beams of energy at the advancing aliens, taking down three out of many. Expertly, Chromastone flipped up in the air when one got too close, delivered a good kick-in-the-face and snapped back to the ground, not before smacking another on the face with his foot.

Kevin felt an awed smirk tug at his lips. The shy, nervous boy he had known definitely had another side when he needed to be it; a heroic side.

No sooner that Kevin concentrated on the scene again, that another green flash came.

"Spppaaaiiiidermonnkieeeeeee!" came the high-pitched squeal, and jets of webbing shot in the air, tying all but one of the last remaining alien creatures in a tangle of white, making them look like mummies of Egypt. Spidermonkey scrambled about on his two legs and four hands, and then quickly dissolved into another flash of green, to reveal a deep voice, shouting, "Swwwaaaauuumpfaayyaaarr!"

The Methanosian stood at his proud height, palms fisted with balls of fire. He narrowed his eyes on the larger alien, the one remaining to be defeated. It had sported a huge cannon-like gun on its shoulder, and it snapped in a gravelly roar of pride, "You are no match for me!"

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to play with fire?" Swampfire declared icily, before letting long blazes of pure heated flames zoom to the startled alien, who ducked and ran sideways.

Kevin snickered from his position at Ben's smacktalk.

The alien and Swampfire ran about, shooting and ducking, each trying to exhaust the other.

At one point, the enemy alien shot the cannon at Swampfire, and the blast was so great that the Methanosian struggled to hold it back with a shield of his hands, and finally succumbing to the power, he was thrown backwards, landing only a few feet away from the watching Kevin.

Swampfire got to his feet, and the alien reared the cannon for more. Spinning around, Swampfire made to run into the alley Kevin was in. Kevin, although drawn back into the same alley away from Ben's sight, found himself stuck to the side wall as the Methanosian skidded to a halt, suddenly with his eyes on him, mouth agape.

For a few seconds, it was a silence of stares; Kevin was doubtful whether Ben would know its him, given his blonde-blue-eyes disguise... -

"Kevin?!" the deep manly voice of the Methanosian spat in surprise.

- ...or not.

Before the Methanosian could say more, the cannon sent a bellow; a shot came hurtling. Swampfire calculated in half a second that the trajectory of the nearing shot would land on Kevin, so in the next half-a-second, Swampfire jumped to Kevin, and smacked his tall self against the singer, with his alien palms pressed to the wall on which Kevin was pinned, sandwiching the latter between his alien self and the wall. The cannon's blast hit Swampfire on the back, and the latter gave out a long growling wince, holding on as the shot burnt and tried to defeat him, but his mind was faster, and he was quick to make a flourish of vines grow from the ground and curl around himself and the rockstar like a protective pod.

The shot at the 'pod' lost its energy, and Swampfire let the pod dissolve into nothingness.

The Methanosian pulled back an inch from the body he was pressed to, to gaze at the brown half-lidded eyes looking right at him, their eyes in the same level given the Methanosian's height was the same as that of kevin's. Amusement and admiration shone in the depth of mahogany, and it made Swampfire feel hotter than usual, around the neck. The strong waft of deep perfume from the singer was not making this any easier for him.

"You know its me?" Kevin's voice whispered, in a bit of a surprise.

"Whuh? Why not? I know a Kevin Levin when I see one," Swampfire spoke with a grin, though his cheeks were burning so bad, and he was not very sure about how his Methanosian '_ahem_ organs' worked, but his torso was aflame with wild emotions, just because he stood pressed to Kevin Fucking Levin.

Kevin glanced at the warm air running out of Swampfire's mouth into his face, as he replied, "I used my magic to disguise myself as a blonde...but you can still see me as Kevin...must be your Omnitrix's barrier against magic... INCOMING!" Kevin blinked behind Swampfire's head. The Methanosian only half-turned, feeling angry at the alien for having interrupted his 'intimate' moment with Kevin. Sure, Kevin sucked his dick once, but any moment not spent with Kevin (while with him in close proximity) was a moment wasted.

Swampfire raised both his hands and zapped more fire with that irritated ire, but the alien seemed to have recharged his cannon with more power. Just when he was running out of options, Swampfire heard a distant call of a familiar booming voice.

"BEN!"

Grandpa max's burly form dressed in the Plumbers Suit came into view. He had one of his sophisticated weaponry clipped to his back, and its nozzle held aiming at the alien who seemed irritated at the older Plumber's presence. (And it was worth saying that the alien was nervous to be cornered by the best Plumber in the cosmos.)

"Grandpa!" the deep voice of Swamfire gasped, "What're you -"

"Ben, get outta here!" he waved a chubby arm at him, "This alien is a wanted criminal, I'm gonna destabilise him till the Plumbers Agency Recruits get here! You get yourself and your friend outta here! I'll clean up; just go home, Sandra will be mad if you go late!", a pause later, he added, "Use Cannonbolt to protect your friend!"

Swampfire did not even protest. Giving his grandfather a nod, he switched on his Omnitrix and a flow of green flashed onto Kevin's eyes again. When the raven opened his eyes, a huge bellow was heard.

"Caaaahhhnonbooowwwlt!" roared the huge form of alien. The large bulky white figure with no chin and huge flipper-like arms looked down at Kevin who seemed surprised at the huge form. The Arburian Pelarota opened wide his huge arms and gave the shorter form of Kevin a small grin, tiny fangs appearing in the black mouth, "Uh, Do I, have permission, to touch your body?"

Kevin shot him a naughty grin, folding his hands stylishly, giving the reply, "Thought you'd never ask."

Cannonbolt wasted no time in suddenly grabbing Kevin's muscular form (small compared to the alien) in his large hands, and altogether rolling up into a large ball like an armadillo. Within, Kevin was actually comfy in the warm interior though it was dark, and then he could feel movement as Cannonbolt whooshed across the roads, away from Max and the losing alien.

Aafter about a minute, Kevin saw light as the alien's arms shot open, but the raven was tossed out gracefully into the air while the Arburian Pelarota tried to come to a proper stop but failed as he continued somersaulting hilariously, slamming his back on to a wall of a quiet and dark alley. Just when he gave out a groan from the sudden stop, Kevin's body came flying to him, and landed smack on the alien, the Omnitrix symbol on the large chest was pressed between their chests and green light flooded out. The next moment, Kevin realised he stood pressed to a small lithe Ben, sandwiched between him and the wall.

A reverse of the previous situation.

"S-sorry 'bout that," Ben apologised breathlessly, "Still haven't got the hang of the damn landing!"

"No big deal," Kevin breathed, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips, "That your Grandpa, huh?"

"Yeah," Ben sighed, catching his breath though Kevin made no effort to move away and give Ben room. Not that Ben was complaining though.

"He seems pretty slick for a guy his age..."

"You don't know the _half_ of Grandpa Max... he's awesome; he can do _anything_...except make human meals..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... but what were you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your dressing room?"

"Needed some fresh air..." _while having a mental dilemma about you_, "But I enjoyed watching you fight, you're awesome."

Ben's mouth made no delaying in falling open. His cheek set themselves in a flame of red. Kevin was finding his sanity burn a little. Large green eyes blinking up at him looked so happy as a scratched sqeak came, "R-really?!"

"Hell yeah," Kevin gave him a nice appreciative smile, "You fight like a pro; you're a true hero, kid."

Ben looked like he'd just won an Oscar.

But then, Kevin suddenly leaned in, closer, closer, closer, till their noses almost touched, and he whispered, "Thanks for saving me. Sure, I could have completely obliterated the alien with just one hand, but I couldn't move with that sudden reflex you had. My head wasn't in the game, but your was, and that's a good attribute of a good hero. So, point is, you saved me... _How could I EVER thank you_?" the last bit of the sentence was in a simply sexy sigh.

"Uh,..." Ben blushed, breathing in the sensual perfume Kevin was washed in. Ben was looking down at the floor, feeling splendidly cornered, goosebumps riding all over his skin, but he coyly glanced up at Kevin and breathed before he had command of his own tongue, "Another of last night?"

Ben was delicately in _complete_ fear of what he'd just uttered. He feared Kevin would think he was taking advantage of Kevin, making him behave intimate towards him, as if he were some slut; as if Ben was helping him just so he could trade a few handjobs. He looked at Kevin fearfully for a split second, expecting a growl and a slap.

But instead...

"Dressing room, it is;" Kevin answered with a large fatal grin. Ben's inside frolicked in anticipation, for Kevin didn't seem offended, or insulted, or irritated, but in fact, he seemed pleased with Ben's suggestion.

_After all, he's benefitting from the feeding, right? He's getting energy, right? No problem_, Ben consoled himself.

"And it looks like we should hurry..." Kevin grinned, looking down pointedly at Ben's erection straining at his jeans, making itself known with pride. Ben's face went full red.

o.o.o

_I could be in love, but I just don't know (Don't know, girl);_

_Baby, one thing is for certain, whatever you do it's working;_

_Other girls don't matter in your presence, can't do what you do;_

_There's a million girls around, but I don't see no one but you!_

_Baby, __Girl, you're so one in a million, you are;_

_Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had;_

_And I'm certain that, there ain't nothing better;_

___No, there ain't nothing better than this!_

Ben gave out a guttural moan. Something about being in Kevin's dressing room, posed on all fours on Kevin's soft black beanbag-come-divan, with the larger Incubus human pressed behind him, both on their knees, Kevin's fingers tightly slicking up and down his penis... just was so kinky.

... Who was he kidding?!

_Ofcourse_ he knew that 'Kevin' was the part that was so kinky!

"_Ohhhhhhrrrhhh_..." Ben hung his head, finding his hands shake at the elbows as Kevin's hand worked like figurative magic. Kevin's head lowered beside Ben's, to breathe into his ear, "_Enjoying yourself?_"

An incoherent sound akin to a 'yes' came, giving Kevin the reason to smile. To be honest, he had smiled enough in these few days to last a lifetime; he had nearly forgotten what it was like to be happy since a few years, and now, this young brunette (who came out of nowhere, and was going putty under his hands again) was changing that.

Crouching over the small form, Kevin sighed as he felt that dawn of burning apple-green ripple like an eddy inside Ben.

Ben bit his lips, feeling himself inch to the edge of climax. His face was flushed so pink and red, that Kevin could feel the wramth of it right through his own right cheek that he had pressed to Ben's left one. He could feel Ben's breathing through the latter's spine that pressed to his chest.

Every now-and-then, Kevin's crotch within his jeans would rub along Ben's small ass, but the latter didn't notice, (nor did he have the sanity to). The raven was finding himself pant a little, which was a great surprise, but his eyes were fogging just like Ben. Strong legs on either side of Ben flexed as his hand sped up and down the hero's crotch, moving just the way that got Ben the most pleasured and got him squirm and coo in the manner that gave Kevin goosebumps.

The euphoria climbed and climbed till it reached the peak; Ben's spine sunk as his head shot up, a loud open-mouth groan emanating in great emotion.

_"AAAAhhhhrrhhhhhhhhhuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnh..."_

Kevin could swear that the noises of _ten Gwens_ could _never_ compare even to a _kilometre_ within the brilliance of _that one_ noise Ben made.

Spurts of milky semen spilled out the erection, leaking all over Kevin's hand, and staining their thighs and the divan. Ben was open-mouthed and close-eyed, enjoying his third tryst of ecstatic pleasure with the handsome raven. Kevin was now sitting back on his haunches, with Ben on his lap with his knees folded disappearing on either side of Kevin.

Immediately, the green wisps came flowing around Ben in furious rush, more eager than last time, Kevin's mouth opening before he could register the action in his mind. A long draw and all the energy emptied into his mouth like a lights being sucked into a blackhole. An inaudible sigh fell from his lips, as Ben's head lolled back on his shoulder, tired and pleasured to his limit.

And Ben wast he one to actually find his voice at first:

"Whasss...whasssat good?" Ben mumbled timidly, even as he could remove his head off Kevin's shoulder.

"You kidding? Rocked as always..." and no sooner the words left Kevin's mouth, it was internaly surprising once again, since it was rare for Kevin to praise people. But this brunette has already given him enough self-surprises such that he didn't find his 'praising' all that much of a shock, though it did concern him. Was he ... falling for...?...

_Nah. Anybody can be cute and brunette with green eyes and come like a fantasy. Big deal._

His eyes glanced momentarily at the side of Ben's face, the latter was still catching up to his reserves of energy and coherence. Cheeks pink and eyes half-lidded, he was adorable. He was also smiling weakly from the praise Kevin gave him. It was just too...cute.

_Okaaaay... maybe not 'anybody' can be that cute... but..._

_Forget it! Just enjoy the way the energy is swirling inside you. ...Oh yeah..._

"You gave off a good amount this time, too. You must really, _really_ like me..." Kevin mumbled, half to himself, half a whisper to Ben. Ben blushed in reply, not giving any effort to deny the statement at all.

- a few minues later -

Kevin was finding it hard to supress a smirk.

Ben had recovered his orgasm, and was now sitting on the divan, animatedly reciting of all his experiences as a hero, while Kevin reclined casually on his side, arm supporting head, watching Ben speak in great enthusiasm. Kevin had asked Ben to narrate his life, since Kevin had given him a description of Acoltia. And Ben was extremely happy to tell Kevin how he found the Omnitrix, the first alien he turned to, the times he had from the RV, to the most memorable battles, to how he took it off and then had to put it on again, how he fought the new aliens and down to his life's change when he saw Kevin for the first time.

Kevin realised he had unlocked that side to Ben that, (when asked about things he liked), was talkative and cheerful, other than the shy-boy attitude, greatly-awed characteristics and the superb heroism he saw earlier. The raven realised that the more he knew about Ben, the more he was interested in him.

What was it about this guy... he was normal... yet different...

"And that's about it. My life," Ben chuckled, cross-legged and arms resting on the knees.

"Awesome," the raven grinned, "You had a brilliant childhood. A real responsible one, but cool all the same."

"And you? How was - ... oh right, I forgot about you not having a ... I'm sorry, I think I killed the good moment..." Ben seemed a bit frustrated as he chewed on his lower lip, staring at the material of the divan.

Kevin's face had dropped its smirk. For a moment, he was having one of those mind-battles again. Whether to open-up to Ben or not. Whether it was safe to tell him what he never told anyone but himself. Feelings that he avoided telling Ben when he first met him, but now, he wanted to speak of those very same feelings that he never wanted to talk about to anyone...

Kevin sat up calmly, Ben being startled, fearing a 'get out' or 'you're so tactless' or 'I told you I don't like talking about that!' or...

"Say what," Kevin shifted from his side and folded his legs like Ben, sitting across from him so that they saw each other face-to-face (Kevin had to hunch a bit though), "If I told you about what I felt, will you... you know...leak it? Or think inferior of me? 'Cause, honestly, I can't afford to lose a fan; seriously, man..."

Ben, stunned that Kevin Fucking Levin was confiding in him about his deepest feelings, simply nodded like an innocent doe, gasping, "These lips will be sealed."

Kevin stared at the mentioned lips, feeling a queer tingle on his own, before diverting his eyes to the green irises, and taking a deep breath, to say, "Okay, thing is, I was a normal Onyx Incubus. I had my fun in Acoltia; I mean, we had each other to 'toy' with, but Incubi cannot have sex with each other, by the way. And occasionally, a wizard or a witch or some lost soul would end up there by anomalies in dimensions, and well, you could say we gave them a _'proper welcome'_, and I assure you, those foreigners who landed in Acoltia never left as virgins."

Kevin gave out a short sneer, before resuming his serious-look, "Then, a few years ago, I was summoned by a powerful witch named Gwendolyn. My manager, Gwen? Yeah. Actually theres this other thing about Incubi; a human or mortal can't chose the Incubi he/she wants to summon. I mean, its like a random selection, you know? But certain powerful sorceress, like Gwen, can pinpoint a _few_ specifications, like, in my case, she summoned an Incubus, wanting an Onyx one in particular. Probably 'cause an Onyx is more powerful than the normal Incubi. And I'm the guy who got selected. There were just two other Onyxes in Acoltia that time. And when I first saw Gwen, I was happy that..." Kevin looked a little dazed as he spoke from this point, almost forgetting he was speaking to a stranger, a mortal on top of it, "I felt happy, _blessed_, that I get to fuck a beautiful lady for the rest of my life, you know? But it turns out, Gwen is not all sugar and spice and everything nice. She was only spice; hot and ..._viscious_. Like Jalapeno."

His face had such a look of hatred that Ben cringed internally. The raven continued, "And for the first few days, she was nice to me, letting me have sex with her twice a day and all. But as a week passed, she suddenly established a rule; sex only every three days. I was like, what the fuck, woman?!" Kevin's eyes, always half-lidded, seemed a smidge wider as he spoke, animatedly with his hands to express his frustration, "I was so _shocked_. I realised, that looks can deceive. I realised that, I was infact the _most cursed dick in the cosmos!_"

Ben gaped, feeling terrible for him. He wanted to reach out and hold the raven's clefted hand in consolation, but his own hand was numb. Ben whispered, "Kevin- "

But the raven continued, his feelings pouring out like a dammed river let loose, "I wanted to die, but I was too cowardly about it. This was injustice; I mean, Incubi are _made_ for sex. That's all they _need_. That's all they _do_. How can you deny an Incubus every two days of food? Its insane! But I had no choice. I am bonded to her. She has command over me, she can make me _stop breathing_ just by a few words. Because of this - "

He proceeded to hook a finger on his black choker and tugged it off. As the ribbon of black fell onto his lap, Ben saw a tattoo. It was a sequence running all around Kevin's neck, like a choker itself (which was obviously worn to hide the tattoo). The sequence was a repetition of one particular symbol that was shaped like a tick-mark with a vertical line through its middle.

Ben's face displayed the greatest awe as he subconsciously reached out, extended his hand and ran his fingers on the tattoo around Kevin's neck. Somehow, that touch was soothing to the raven who's mind was aflame with buried emotions.

He sighed, although he was in hurting rage on the inside, "Gwen has the single symbol on her chest, just where her heart is, to symbolise that she is my Mistress. Its like that for all Master-Incubus couples; each tattoo is unique to a couple."

Then he pursed his lips as Ben drew his hand away, pain reflecting in the green, Kevin continued "To me, its not a sign of my bond to her; its a _brand of slavery_." He gave out a scornful scoff, "Usually, when a person wants an Incubus, it 'cause they want someone whom they could be themselves to, someone from whom they could give and take pleasure without question, someone who would never leave them even if they wanted to. But I don't think Gwen wanted me for sex or desire, she just wanted me 'cause I'm an Onyx, for power and her energy-wants. I feel trapped, confused and helpless around her. To her, im just a _puppet_."

The pause that came took a little longer than a few seconds. Ben watched the dark and hurt look bothering Kevin's handsome face. Somehow, Ben wanted to wipe that hideous feeling right off Kevin's face. But he remained too mute and rooted to the spot with his own sympathy. He let Kevin regain his emotional balance.

The raven continued, "And then it became worse; once, while we were in Gwen's home in the Witch's Realm, I happened to sing from one of the windows out of boredom, and Gwen immediately realised she had hit jackpot. 'Cause, you see, there are two things Gwen loves more than herself and power. Its money and fame. And she immediately saw my singing ability as a big profit reaper; I was sent to contests to win, which I did, and then I'm here right now. Lately, she's been pressurising me constantly to gain more fans; 'cause, when the fans get excited at concerts, they release energy that I can suck in and later actually _spit_ out when she wants me to. She does powerful spells with the energy that she makes me collect from the human fans."

Ben looked a bit grossed, but he was suddenly struck by a thought, "So, you can suck energy that's not... you know... related to _sex_?"

"Yeah. Incubi usually only take sexual energy, but we can also collect other kinds. We Onyxes and the Alabasters can do it better. Humans radiate of a lot of energy when they are in strong emotions, like anger, happiness, thrill, lust. You, for instance, release green and black wisps of energy when you come. Black... and every shade of green visible." _Simply gorgeous. Enriching. Beautiful..._

"Really?! I mean, you can actually see the colour and everything?!"

"Totally."

Ben mused a bit, and then returned to the painful topic at hand, "Is that why Gwen wants you to have more fans? So that you can collect more energy for her?"

"Yeah," he looked dull and hurt again, mahogany eyes cold on the material of the divan he sat cross-legged on. "I'm just a puppet, just a vessel to store energy, just a sex toy that's never used..." he bit his lip as he looked dazed again, forgetting the presence before him, "I long for passion, you know? I never had someone who would just blindly like me for what I am... someone who didn't know of my powers and my abilities but just loved me..._just like that_. That's why I adore my fans. To Gwen, my fans are just shells that radiate with usable power. That's why I can't afford to lose a fan. But to _me_, my fans are the only people who actually love me..."

His mahogany pair looked up to glance at Ben who looked stupefied in the most concerned way.

A pause of realisation for Kevin.

And it was the next moment that Kevin realised all that he had said. All that he revealed. All that he unearthed from the depths of his heart but never wanted to.

All, revealed, laid bare, stripped from his heart; all, to this young brunette who looked at him with owlish eyes filled with sympathy and warmth. And with even some that passion he always wanted from Gwen...

"Woah," Kevin sat up, looking a little shocked himself, while the gears of his mind chugged and processed the big reality of his revelation "I'm...I'm freaking you out right?! I mean, I know what you're thinking, you're all 'what the hell is with this guy and his poetic drama?', right?!" he was panicking on the inside, for he was never used to speaking out his heart that way, and it was worrying him. Kevin gave out a strangled chuckle, as he tried to button his choker back on with fumbling fingers, "Woah, I just... I think I just got a bit carried a-"

"Thanks."

"-way and I wasn't - _Huh_?!" Kevin looked up, to see Ben's face with the most sweetest smile and brightest eyes. Kevin's finger slipped from the choker.

"Thanks,... for confiding in me. It means a lot to me that you would actually want to talk about personal stuff with me. Thanks for trusting me."

Kevin felt the greatest urge to let his lower jaw fall in a stupid gape, but he clenched his teeth instead, as he whispered, "Oh. Sure, uh... I just feel okay talking to you..." he watched as Ben leaned in towards him. Ben only smiled good-naturedly and carefully re-did the choker on Kevin's neck.

While fixing the choker, Ben reassured Kevin with a whisper, "S'okay, I won't tell anyone what you just told me," and after he had secured the choker, he poked at the left side of his own chest under his green jacket, "Its _all_ in _here_. Never letting it out unless you say so."

Ben was now sitting so close to him. Kevin gazed at the bright green again. He had never found that shade of green so intriguing as it did for the last few days. Having detestable pinks and magentas rule his black-loving life, it was a welcome relief. But right now, as he stared at those green, it wasn't just _relief_. It was...a bit _magnetising_. Kevin slowly assessed the distance between their faces, and realised that they were _very_ close. Practically breathing into each other's faces. Ben continued to gaze at him. Kevin continued to gaze back.

Kevin was finding everything around him blend and blur together... it was such a nice feeling... his eyes slowly slipped lower to see the close-up of Ben's full lips, a little bitten from his earlier climax, but pretty none the less... And the soft warm air sieving through them, tickling his own lips... tempting him... and the slim neck beneath the chin, inviting and delicate yet strong...

And, just like that, _Gwen_ came into his mind. The one side of his mind that was fearful of Ben's friendship, that same _one_ side shoved Gwen's terrible frowning face into his mind's eyes, making him snap back his heating face and give out a semi-awkward cough.

"Uh, so, ... uh, ... shouldn't you be running home, now?" Kevin mumbled, looking away.

Ben's large glassy green eyes blinked and lost their weird momentary fuzziness. Ben sat back, blushing as always, glancing at the stylish clock on the wall.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Ben shrugged.

When the usual pleasentaries were exchanged, and Bigchill made to the door, Kevin suddenly spoke before he could bite his tongue to stop himself :

"Hey, uh,... you can drop in tomorrow too... if you _want_, that is."

The Necrofriggian's face was not easy to read, but the large toxic green eyes seemed to glaze and come alive wildly for a second.

"Ofcourzzzzzzz...!" came the breathy sigh.

o.o.o

_Girl, you're so one in a million, you are;_

_Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had;_

_And I'm certain that, there ain't nothing better;_

_No, there ain't nothing better than this!_

The next day; evening.

Kevin gave out a puff of air in a sigh. Concerts were always tiring. Because he was 'fed' meagrely by his Mistress. But ever since his feeding 'set-up's with Ben, concerts were a piece of cake. But he had been a little extra active today.

Right now, as he took off his fishnet-sleeved jacket and tossed the expensive thing onto the table like it was worth nothing, his mind remained on that _one _person who refused to leave his thoughts even though he tried to shake it off. A part of him cursed his other part for having asked Ben to drop in once again. He was having these mindly battles a _lot_ now. Much like an irritating buzz in his ear. It was taking a bit of effort to just blindly enjoy the brunette's company and energy without echo-y voices of himself cooing in his head with warnings of Gwen's wrath and its aftermath.

He had also given great thought to how easily his emotions had slipped out of his lips when he confronted Ben. Something was just too natural of that guy that Kevin found his soul at ease with spilling all his darkest feelings. Kevin was not the kind of person who liked to walk around letting everyone know what he feels. But with Ben, its like as if _he_ wanted Ben to know... but he didn't know why.

Even now, the brunette remained imprinted on his mind like a stamp, when usually it was the brunette who was _his_ fan. Kevin could not understand what made the normal guy so out-of-the-ordinarily trustable, likable, _amiable_... his thoughts were running in painful circles.

Kevin absentmindedly slung his hands up and over himself, and tugged off his tight sleeveless signature vest of pitch black. The cool air of the air-conditioner in the room licked him all over his bare muscular upper-body, and it was a nice feeling. Flinging his vest aside, he lazily picked another off the coat-rack. His mind was still brimming with brown hair, green eyes and slim bodies that he failed to hear something materialise through the door.

The soft padding of a sneaker made Kevin spin around, to see Ben, who stumbled at the door, having turned into his human form a little too abruptly while having been floating in the air as Bigchill.

Green eyes looked up starting to smile, "Oh, hi, I - ", but when the eyes saw the naked glory of Kevin upper body, he could swear the face had gone ten shades of red in half a second. Slowly, the green raked all over the powerful muscles, tight vampire-ish pale skin, the softly heaving pecs, rippling abs, and teasing abdomen, the biceps, and triceps, the jeans clinging to the sculpted waist, everything. Ben blinked doll-like, as light glinted off from the two silver stud piercings on Kevin's collar bones.

Kevin actually liked it when Ben went 'hubba-hubba' on him.

Kevin gave out a smirk, "Hey. Cool to see you," and Ben just remained rooted to the spot like a statue. A nervous nod came, but Kevin only smiled. The raven turned with his back to Ben and inspected the vest he had been about to wear.

A sudden icy gasp made him snap his raven head up.

"K-Kevin! What happened to your back?!"

_Uh oh. Right._

Kevin didn't turn around, but glanced at the mirror near him. On it, he could see the look of horror in Ben's eyes that stared at his spine.

And Ben was far too shocked at what he saw:

There were several horizontal whip-lash markings peppering Kevin's back from his shoulders to the base of his spine. Most of the lashes were a little sore and red, some had dried to a dull orangish peach colour, while only a very few were actually healed into scars. Even though Kevin was a tough guy who probably needed a spiked mace to his face _just_ to make him mumble 'ouch', it hurt Ben to think how painful the lashes marring the otherwise flawless skin may have been, just by the sight of them.

Kevin mused whether he should have just worn his vest earlier, but he had nothing to be ashamed of, since Ben already knew most of him now. He didn't have to worry about anything or hide anything.

Ben, on the other hand, walked in a daze; toxic green never leaving the raven's spine, as he approached him. Kevin remained on the spot, continuing to watch Ben from the mirror that was in front of him, with his usual half-lidded eyes of chocolate.

In a few seconds, Kevin could feel Ben standing just behind him. That was not surprising. He knew Ben was staring at his whipped scars. That was not surprising. He knew that Ben was probably wondering how anyone could inflict pain like that on him. That was not surprising.

What _was_ surprising was that, the look on Ben's face, which Kevin could see on the mirror, was of pure compassionate hurt. Why was that look making Kevin feel so..._warm_? Kevin didn't know. He _so had_ _it_ with the confusion that came to him every time Ben's face sported a new expression.

But suddenly, Ben's face changed.

Ben looked like if he had the chance to pound Gwen, he would smash her to mutilated pulp.

"_She...Gwen...how could she_..." Ben breathed, more to himself than to the singer. Kevin found his mouth go dry, feeling that gaze of green burn right though his skin and inspect every other wound Gwen had inflicted on him but had healed from him.

The next second, Kevin's senses went alert, and he inhaled sharply and inaudibly.

He felt oh-so-soft fingers, touching him on his whip-scars.

Ben had lifted a hand and was running his fingers ever-so-gently on the healing and the present scars on the skin, slowly touching them as if with the fierce want to heal them just by his touch. The hurt on his face simply magnified that want. Kevin was now utterly in a magnificent twist. He was having these weird ripples emanating from the depths of his stomach, and that odd burn around his neck, while his hands went cold.

_Why the fuck is this arousing?! Why is his touch, his face, his voice... why?! WHY?!_

The raven's mind was at a frozen standstill of shocked confusion. He had never been this weirdly stirred-up by the touch or look of anyone. Sure, yesterday, he opened his heart to Ben, but he was over that now. But, at the moment, just Ben's _touch_ was sending electric pleasantries up and down his body. He tried to remain still, but his heart was suddenly rampaging, again, for the _first_ time with someone not his Mistress. When he had these experiences with Gwen, it was all just due to the magic of his blood-bond to her as her Incubus. But he had no bond with Ben, and yet... a _single_ touch...

Feeling a sense of panic and confusion whirl harder inside him, he quickly turned around, after having dropped his vest at the table. Ben's clouded green a little dull looked up in surprise when the barechested handsome grabbed each of his wrists in his hands. Kevin shot him a playful smirk with an aim of lightening the situation for himself and Ben.

"C'mon, now you're getting all serious. Forget that bitch, just relax and have fun. Besides...-," he tugged Ben a little closer, making the brunette stumble and fall against him. And just the way Kevin liked it, the face flushed a brilliant pink as he continued, "-... you know why you're here, right?"

The look of hurt, agony and slight anger was now completely gone, having been replaced by that cuteness, shyness and hungry anticipation, mute but bright in the darkest jade of Ben's eyes. Not to mention that the face had gone another shade brighter from the fact that Ben was now pressed against the chiselled sculpture of a body that he had been ogling a few seconds ago (and been dreaming about since days ago).

_...Timing, girl; only one in the world; just one of a kind; she mine..._

They were now at the beanbag. Or what _was_ the beanbag. At the moment, it was a huge recliner, made of thick black leather, with a foot-rest and an inclined back and all. Ben sat on it, like a small child on his father's chair; the recliner was too big, but the sight of Ben sitting on it seemed to appeal Kevin. And the sight of the barechested Kevin standing in front of him, eyeing him from different angles, was appealing to Ben as well.

The raven threw him a fatal grin, cracking his knuckles as if he were about to perform a symphony on a piano. Ben's spine was already tingling in a flourish.

... a few minutes later ...

_"Oh! Anh! Orrrhh! UUnnhggh!"_

Ben's mouth was open as he gasped and moaned. His fingers were gripping the armrests like claws with white knuckles. His shoulders had risen and the back of his head pressed to the inclined slope of the recliner's backrest. His feet on the footrests moved in the unbearable lust.

Kevin was straddling him, one hand pressed to the backrest for support, other hand busy pumping Ben's crotch that sprouted between the folds of opened zip and hem of underwear. Kevin had his knees on either side of Ben's thighs on the recliner's seat, while the singer's shin travelled lower. With his head hunched, he watched Ben's face, glazed eyes that were at times open, skin intoxicated in pleasure, face flushed, lips self-bitten slipping gasps and warm exhales.

Kevin was definitely thankful for having wanted to jerk Ben off while facing him; the sight was simply delicious.

The more he looked, the more he felt more of that _zesty_ feeling return to him. He was already feeling _zestier_ now, as his hand pumped faster, Ben gasped louder, the small of a chest heaved longingly. The more Kevin gazed, the more he wanted ... what _did_ he want?

And his hand stopped.

Ben's clouded eyes opened, immediately feeling the loss of the undeniably talented hand, only to see Kevin stare right into his eyes, bare attractive chest heaving a little too. Something about that chocolate gaze was too deep, too taunting, too haunting. Ben's heart drummed violently, as he stared back like a cornered deer.

"Uh?" Ben tried not to sound impatient but his hard-on was hurting now. And cold too. It _needed_ that magical hand.

Kevin sat back, knees still on either side of Ben on the recliner, brown eyes still in that weird, deeply-mist state as he replied in a slightly husky voice, "I think,... I think I wanna participate in this."

Ben's mind just fell into his lap like a rock dropped in water. His eyes went wider as he only stared in dumb-founded curiosity.

"Uh?" he started but Kevin didn't wait for him to form words. The brunette's eyes slipped lower the powerful abdomen to see Kevin unbuckling _his own pants_.

_Kevin Fucking Levin_. Was going to_ take his pants off_. In _front_ of him.

Ben's green eyes went wider and wider with every move of the deft fingers as they unhinged the belt, unbuttoned the fly, and zipper going_ 'zip!'_ just brought chills up and down Ben's spine. An involuntary gulp later, Kevin's crotch was full in view.

Not even in his wildest dreams -... okay that's a lie; Ben _did_ dream about Kevin's crotch but he never had guessed it would come true. And in the back of his mind, he had expected Kevin's dick to be loaded with rings and studs and bars, yet, here in reality, _nothing_. Just a single rod of pure strong erect flesh with what seemed to be a reddening swollen head, (Which was already freaking Kevin out on the inside) However, there _were_ two studs of flashing platinum-silver dotting Kevin's skin just above the base of his crotch. Other than that, it was all natural glory that stunned Ben.

_He's so... big..._

Ben's mouth itched to ask 'What are you going to do with _it_?' but he bit his tongue when the question seemed very rude, so he decided to just visually drink the sight before him, completely oblivious to the flush of pink burning Kevin's face.

Which was another thing.

Kevin, although cool and expert on the outside, was screaming in confused excitement on the inside.

_How the heck is it that I'm hard?! This is not possible! I'm not supposed to be feeling like this! This is not GWEN, my Mistress! This is Ben, just a random insanely-cute friend I made! WHY THE FUCK AM I HARD?! I shouldn't be aroused by anyone but Gwen! What the hell's happening?! WHY THE FUCK AM I LOVING THIS?!_

And so forth went Kevin's mind as he coolly pushed himself closer, absentminded tongue lashing over his lower lip in anticipation. Ben held his breath as the dick came closer to his own.

But the next moment, his breath left his lungs all together; the hand, that magical wonderful deft hand, had grasped _both_ the organs together in _one_ hold.

The very feel of it; his hard wet shaft sliding against the bigger, less wet one; the pleasure was multiplied by a thousand. Ben felt his madness rise and fill up his face as he gave out a strangled groan of pure ecstasy. He was not sure if it was the physical factor or the mental one that made this better but he was _definitely_ loving this.

How did he get so goddamn lucky?!

Warm puffs of air blew out of Ben's mouth as his chest worked to keep up with the pace of his heart. He was far too overwhelmed with the feeling to actually glance down and see the scandalous sight for himself, but curiosity got the better of him and he found himself looking at the two swollen red heads and their sides sensuously sliding against each other within the large fist that held them. The sight gave him goosebumps.

And Kevin? He was, as always, freaking out on the inside again.

No matter how hard he tried to decipher, he was blown away in shock. The fact was really boggling that he was absolutely aroused, just by Ben with whom he had no bonds or contracts by spiritual means. Just Ben, and his antics, his voice, his looks, his touches, his sounds, his hair, his eyes, his presence, his adoration. And that was all that sufficed to get Kevin real hard.

He just didn't know what made this guy so special, but right now, he only wanted to live the moment, to enjoy the familiar euphoria stirring somewhere in the bottom of his navel, the feeling that he only got when he was with Gwen which was feeble compared to this. His body moved slightly, maintain the perfect rhythm with which he pleasured Ben and himself.

_"Oh! Annghh! Faster...ff-f-unh.."_

More noises from Ben. Kevin was feeling a few groans of his own itch to leave his tongue, but he clenched his teeth. He had already surrendered to Ben's doubtful sex-appeal, but he was not going to admit it as easily to actually _coo_ in pleasure to him. Nonetheless, his lungs were burning, his heart was drumming vehemently, and his abdominal muscles tightened. One look below between them where they connected at Kevin's hand, and he noticed that both them were leaking at the head now. His hand paced faster at the very alluring sight.

_Sogoodsogoodsogoodsogood..._

...And... There it was. It was as surprising as it was evident. That soon-to-be-immense swirl of lust, climbing up his nethers, as his hand sped up and down the two crotches. That distant but familiar feeling he got moments before he would explode with seed as he swung his hips into Gwen's naked body. He was delighting in it, it was that feeling that he always yearned, it was the feeling that _every_ Incubus yearned for in that matter. As he brought himself to the edge, closer and closer, his sanity was slipping, delicate and wispy, his breathing increased, his heart rattled within his ribs. Under him, Ben mirrored his movements, now panting without restriction as he too approached his climax, the swirl of energy within his own nethers was getting more prominent.

And at that point, where the orgasm was at its zenith and there was no higher it could go, having made its presence clear and prominent, Kevin felt his entire body tense and convulse. Ben tensed under him too. Unaware that he was gritting his teeth, Kevin lurched forward, hung his head on Ben's shoulder, while the brunette's head was thrown back; the hand sped the fastest for a few seconds until, suddenly, Ben came with a loud exclamation.

_"Ungghhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Ben gasped, chest arched outwards, body shuddering a few.

Kevin's head snapped up, as did his upped body. The build-up was too much, and his tongue escaped the cage of his clenched teeth.

_"Ohhhrrhhhh!" _came the sensuous huskiness of a voice as Kevin strained, feeling his semen release all over his hand and wherever it could reach. Ben opened his eyes when he had heard the sound, surprised amidst his lustful indulgence. The sight that his green eyes feasted on was unbelievable.

Kevin had his eyes closed, head thrown back a little, and his mouth wide open with small ivory fangs visible. His muscular glory of a chest was a little pushed out, as was his back arched a bit, piercings glistening in the light, but the main noticeable attribute was his two enormous onyx wings that had suddenly appeared, wide open and spread on either side of him, casting huge shadows on the recliner and the brunette trapped between the thighs of the singer. Kevin's two hands, (curiously _both_ were semen-stained although he had only touched Ben with _one_ hand) hung limp at his sides, as he revelled in the aura of his own orgasm, having it seem different and more powerful than the ones he had with Gwen.

Ben gaped at the brilliant sight, of the most beautiful man on earth, straddling him, with wide open wings, and a sexy afterglow to his delirious face.

And then, the head straightened up, dark hair falling in place, and the eyes opened to reveal within each eye socket a dark orb of pure black instead of a brown iris and a pupil. The look of those eyes were simply baffling, Ben found his calming heart rev up again. Although Ben couldn't see it, dark swirls of energy were swimming around and around Kevin, coiling around him like drugged snakes. It was his own energy that released when he came.

Ben watched, his face growing hotter again, as Kevin's pupil-less black eyes stared right at him blankly, and the gaping fanged mouth went wider, pecs rising as the chest inhaled. Ben couldn't see his own blend of green and black energy, but he definitely did _feel_ something now that he paid attention to it; a pulling feeling as if something was tugging him towards Kevin.

Kevin inhaled all of Ben's refreshing youthful energies, that blended and twirled with his own which he inhaled as well. Finally, when all of it was done with, the chest fell back in a sigh, the eyes closed, and the head fell forward, surprising Ben.

The brunette, unable to move by the explosive orgasm he himself had, only gave a soft gasp as Kevin fell on him, head snugly fitting on the crook of his neck, heaving bare chest against his shirt-ed one, the wings drooping in a sort of exhausted relief, like a blanket.

_OhmyGodwhatthefuckwasthat?! Did Kevin just cum?! And now he's fallen on me! Did he blackout?!_

Ben's mind refused to answer the million question that came gushing into his head. All he could do was tense and wait, as Kevin rested, the low audible sound of the older man's breathing was all Ben heard besides his own drumming heart. Ben's fingers itched so bad to slowly curl around the hunched naked skin of the powerful chiselled upperbody, and to feel his fingers on the scar-ridden back and hold him tight, and make him forget every pain and fear he had felt about his Mistress.

But Ben feared that it would be too cheesy.

He tired to maintain his own breathing, waiting for Kevin to recover. He had a good sniff of the silken black hair spilling over his shoulder and slicking against his cheek, and it smelt like euphoria. The dense perfume was not making it any easier for Ben. Not to mention the weight of the body was itself rather warming and attractive. Ben didn't need to move to know that his wilted maleness remain pressed to Kevin's that was in a similar state although no hand was gripping both.

Ben closed his eyes and tried not t think too much about his object of fantasy resting against him, because, if anything, merely _thinking_ could get him hard again, and he did not want to embarrass himself in front of Kevin.

After a few seconds what seemed like hours, Kevin stirred from his shoulder. Slowly, a grunt and a groan later, the huge wings dissolved into the air, while Kevin's head lifted off Ben's side and stared at the half-lidded jade eyes with his own. Ben's breath caught once more in his throat. He had not seen Kevin from such close quarters before, now that he noticed it. They were practically an inch from each other's noses. His green eyes caught sight of the fleeting pinkness on Kevin's cheeks (which was surprising given he thought Kevin couldn't blush but it could have been a post-orgasm glow or something) and a glint in the eyes that were now normal, half-lidded chocolate eyes. The light was reflected off the piercings on his right eyebrow and his left ear.

Slowly a smile curled at his thin lips.

"Well... that was kinda...kinky...," the raven's voice was husky.

Ben was far too tongue-tied to respond but his eyes betrayed his confused excitement. Kevin chuckled, even as the sweat dotting his and Ben's foreheads cooled off.

Ben, seeing Kevin chuckle, chuckled too. And then the both of them were giggling, stupidly. Which was just simply idiotic, but they did so anyway. Neither realised that now, their foreheads were pressed together, and their breaths warmed each other's faces.

When the giggling had stopped, the eyes were gazing again.

"You... you should be proud of yourself; no one could get me goin' like that, except... Gwen, yeah," Kevin whispered. Ben blushed in reply, shooting his most familiar word:

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Kevin sighed, eyed slowly drooping lower and lower to observe the way Ben's lips moved, and he continued, "I haven't come like that in a while."

Ben's voice came a bit cocky, "You're welcome."

Kevin looked back up at the kaleidoscopic greens to laugh gently and caught Ben glancing down between them, only to blush deeply. Kevin looked down too, not removing his forehead from Ben's, and saw what the matter was.

"Right, sorry," he chuckled, (without removing his forehead from Ben's) lazily swishing his finger to remove all the splashed stains, and got to tucking Ben's maleness back into place, following which he zipped close his own.

Ben's voice floated into his ears, "You looked a bit..._different,.._ when..._you know_..."

"Yeah, that; I show out my half-true form when I'm in an orgasmic state. Happens every time," he looked up at the magnified green eyes such that he could count eyelashes, "Did I creep you out?"

"No," Ben blushed embarrassedly, "It nearly got me hard again."

"You just know _exactly_ what to say, dontchya?" Kevin grinned slightly. Ben only scrunched his eyes in the cutest way, which twisted Kevin's insides pleasantly.

Slowly, his mahogany eyes slipped down to gaze at Ben's lips. Full with the tinge of pink and small bitten marks from his climax. Something about those two folds of flesh were too appealing. Other than Gwen's full ones that scared the hell out of him when she smiled ('cause she _never_ meant good when she smiled). The more Kevin gazed, the more he was involuntarily inching close. Ben's eyes dropped to Kevin's slightly parted lips.

For Ben, those lips could sing symphonies to make Angels fall. And tear the sanity out of him, as on the day he first had acquaintance with Kevin. But now, those very lips were seeming to grow larger, akin to getting closer...

Neither knew how or what, but then, their lips were brushing. Then opening. And then locking.

Eyes fell closed, as the warm skin of their mouth overlapped, and they kissed.

_Wait... what?!_

Who was more shocked was hard to tell; Kevin, or Ben. Either way, the shock didn't last for more than a millisecond, when Kevin's animalistic nature of lust caught up and his tongue easily slipped past and invaded the cavernous wet mouth he was latched to. Ben lost all thoughts as well, greeting Kevin's boneless muscle with his own. Soon, it was a sensuous battle. Neither were winning, or losing for that matter.

A moan rumbled from Ben, and Kevin's fingers twitched form his sides on the recliner's backrests. He eventually gave in, and let his hand slip to Ben's face, holding him by the chin to angle the kiss perfectly.

The raven was once again baffled; he never really had the intension of kissing anyone, and Gwen was not a heartfelt attraction, she was the salvation of his survival. But here he was, not even having realised it when he kissed the brunette taunting his thoughts most of the day. Now that he was lip-to-lip with him, it was... _exhilarating,_ to put it mildly. The very depth of his soul was stirring again, as his tongue tango-ed with Ben's. Even if Ben had not had anything to drink, he tasted of Smoothies.

And Ben was in his seventh heaven again. First he gets sucked on by his idol. Then his idol masturbates him every day. Now the idol was kissing him. What more could he want? Err, several more, ofcourse, but to think he reached this level? He just couldn't -

"_Mnnghnmm_..." a soft moan left him. Kevin found that one sound send ripples up his spine. Feeling his mouth water weirdly, he pulled away a centimetre and reattached from a different angle, while Ben shifted his head in synch.

_I can't believe this...I shouldn't be doing this... but I am and...I'm...this is so good... what is it with you, Ben? Why are you so..._

"_Mnnh_..." this time it was Kevin, which was, again, surprising. He was definitely loving this, and slowly, his confusion was dissolving. While he kissed Ben, he forgot everything; his troubles, his confusion, his questions, Gwen, her whips, her injustice, his pain, his loneliness, the pangs of his heart. All forgotten, as he concentrated on this one moment, this one human presence in Space and Time who shook his very foundation simply with a smile or a touch. A kiss that soothed and healed him in varying degrees.

Now Kevin's hand fell from Ben's chin, to support himself from falling on Ben and crushing him under is weight, as he leaned further in, kissing Ben harder, more passionate. He was not sure where the passion came from, but he was definitely enjoying putting it into expressive lashes of his tongue.

Suddenly, Kevin's senses sharpened. He was suddenly feeling that energy again. The rippling tornado of green and black, smaller but just as strong. It alarmed Kevin greatly. Although his mind was muddled in the surprisingly wonderful kiss, his senses were beeping and beeping, at the approach of energy inside Ben.

And a few moments later, when Ben pushed into the kiss, a sudden onslaught of thick, delicious, smoky, green-black energy swam right out from Ben's mouth and into Kevin's.

The raven's eyes shot open in bewilderment, eyes frantically whizzing all over Ben's face as much he could see while kissing him, and he saw Ben was peaceful and the same, as one would be while frenching his idol.

_Woah! Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah! No, this is not possible... he can't be releasing energy just by... what the fuck, how is this..._

It was freaking Kevin out, yet again. By instinct, he inhaled all the energy that was slipped into his mouth through Ben's, and the overwhelming feeling of fulfilment was just too much. His heart suddenly sped, his lungs heaved, and his body was growing hotter. His fingers grabbed the material of the recliner, from either side of Ben's head; a gesture that made Ben open his eyes lazily as if he had been awaken from a beautiful dream. The green saw the panic in the half-lidded brown, and his tongue stopped only a second, when suddenly -

Kevin's mouth left his with a 'squelch!' and he pulled away.

Ben watched as Kevin tore himself off from Ben's lap, stumbled backwards to his feet, and staggered a few steps away, till his back hit the table. Kevin supported his panting form against the table with one hand, while his other hard touched his wet lips in awe. The raven looked so confused and unbelieving, that Ben didn't know what to say. But he knew what to think though.

_Did I do something wrong? Maybe he's grossed out that I pushed in? Maybe he's offended that he kissed me? Maybe I'm not much of a good kisser, afterall? Maybe I should have pushed him off?! But I cant do that! Oh God; Kevin, please dont be mad at me, I ... I don't know what I did wrong! I just wanted to... kiss more!_

Glossy green eyes looked in anticipation at the raven who gazed back in a bit of a shock.

The raven's velvety eyes watched Ben as he fingered his lips thoughtfully, the sight of Ben sitting deep in the black-leather recliner, clothes rumpled, hair messy, his black shirt's hem climbing a little up his stomach to reveal a little of his navel, and the flushed face with the glazed yet doubtful and fearful toxic eyes.

Kevin's breathing hadn't gone to stable though it was easy to speak now. "D-do you know what you just did?!"

Ben felt terrified. "Uh... I'm sorry I didn't - "

"You released energy with a _kiss!_" Kevin spoke. It was the first time Ben had heard Kevin sound so shocked. "And no mortal can actually _release_ _energy_ with just a _kiss_! It never happened when I kissed Gwen! Or with any other person before I was a Summoned! Its unbelievable! I can't really _believe_ that you released _energy _during a _kiss!_" he glanced at the floor in a daze.

Ben licked his lips nervously, and spoke, "Uh... is that a bad thing?"

And then Kevin whipped his head up to look Ben, with realisation in his eyes.

"Wait a second..." Kevin narrowed his eyes at the sweating Ben who was still not sure whether it was a good thing or bad thing what Kevin was talking about. So, Ben just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. Naturally.

Kevin continued, "Its a really rare case; to release energy while kissing... and there's only one chance for that. It means..." he planted his deep eyes right on Ben's anxious green ones, "Its means that you _love_ me! Not as adoration of a fan, but _real_ love; like, a crush! But even stronger! A simple _crush_ can't just create energy that _strong. _You don't just _like_ me; you _love_ me!" he looked very much stupefied.

Ben looked at his lap, feeling his face grow extremely hot. He was sure his cheeks were on fire now. His emerald eyes darted around the room desperate in search of a distraction to ease his blushing embarrassment. Kevin saw that look on Ben's face that the latter was trying to hide, and he knew it was the ultimate gesture of confirmation of his realisation.

Kevin could not believe that the feeling of supreme passion that he always yearned for from Gwen was now being showered on him by this adorable teenage boy. The power and taste of pure love. Simply ravishing.

"I could just feed off you with a kiss _alone_..." Kevin continued to gaze at Ben, and the brunette looked back at him now; both their hearts hadn't stopped drumming, nor had their soft panting ceased.

"So, you _really_ _do_ love me?"

Ben gulped carefully and bravely spoke, "Yeah. More than anything else in the world."

It was surprising that those few words could just ignite some oddly strong feelings inside Kevin's chest. He was suddenly feeling strangled by the unknown emotion, and he looked at the floor, nodding as he gripped at his throat.

"C-cool," the raven stammered possibly for the first time in front of anyone but Gwen; he took a long pause. Ben paused too, wondering how weird it had gotten in the last few minutes.

Kevin gazed at the floor continuously, his mind racing as fast as his heart.

_Ooh, all that I can think about is what this thing could be;_

_ A future, baby;_

_Baby, you're one of a kind;_

_ That means that you're the only one for me! _

_Only one for me!_

Kevin looked up, his eyes were now nearly glazed. "Um, could I -" he blinked at Ben, "- could I do it again?"

Ben's eyes widened in a bit of a shock. His mouth opened as did his eyebrows rise, "Uh...?"

Kevin stepped forward a little, Ben's eyes zooming uncontrollably all over the heaving glory of tight-skinned bare chest, while Kevin continued, "You know, could I... kiss you again?"

"You know what's my answer to that, right?" Ben tried to smile, though he felt it a little crooked due to his residual fear and nervousness. But Kevin only needed the green signal to go. In an instant, he was straddling Ben's lap again, before the brunette could blink an eye and give out a 'woah!'.

And his lips were captured by the raven's.

This time, Kevin's hands rose and cupped the either sides of Ben's face as he kissed him full on; Ben, with his breath leaving him, kissed back after a moment's hesitation. And as he did, the mahogany eyes before him opened a bit, grinning a little into the kiss. Kevin wordlessly took his one hand off Ben's face and grabbed Ben's hand to rest it on his muscular shoulder; it was a gesture that meant Kevin was okay with Ben holding him.

Ben's mind knew no joy better than that. Immediately, Ben responded, curling both green-sleeved hands around the strong column of neck, sinking deeper into the recliner's depths as Kevin leaned into him and kissed him harder, strong hands holding him around the abdomen.

When the trickle of greenish black energy swirled and teased Kevin's tongue, he felt so good again.

- many minutes later -

Ben reluctantly approached the door. He had a hard time trying to not turn around and ask the raven something, but then, his mind and body never worked together when he was within Kevin's captivating presence.

Ben spun around on his heels, to glance at Kevin who was leaning against the table. He was observing his nails as if he were seeing them for the first time. (Ben had no idea that Kevin had been unawaredly goggling at his ass. In Kevin's defense, Ben had a very feminine figure. It was not that he was suddenly and undeniably interested in Ben's figure. Not at _all_. No _siree_. No _way_. Nuh _uh_.)

Green eyes looked at Kevin in anticipation. Kevin looked up as if it was only now that he had noticed Ben's gaze. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Um, you're totally okay with this right? I mean, I ... "

"The kissing-to-feed part or the part where you're in love with me?"

"Uh, the l-love part."

"No biggie, I'm cool with it. It's okay." He shrugged nonchalantly, his half-lidded eyes now the same cool suave expression of nothing-can-shock-me.

_Are you kidding me?! I'm freaking out! I've never been this freaked out ever! What the fuck is with you, kid?! Why are you so puzzling?! Why do you love me?! Why cant Gwen love me like you do?! _

"I'm _totally_ cool with it," Kevin smiled coolly.

Ben smiled back, not before blushing just the way that made Kevin feel weirdly attracted to him. The brunette gave him a wave and a small 'bye' before a flash of green light engulfed him to reveal a Necrofriggian. Bigchill gave him one last look before slipping out through the door.

When Kevin waited for a few seconds and was sure that Ben was gone, he walked tiredly to the recliner and plopped right on it, blowing out his fringe from his eyes. His head was spinning a bit, and there was this pleasant pounding in the centre of his chest.

After about a few minutes, Kevin glance at his vest that he had abandoned when Ben had walked into the room several minutes ago. So, he got up reluctantly and lazily picked the black cloth up, staring at it though his mind was off somewhere else, wallowing in green eyes and full pink lips tasting of smoothies.

_That literally had to be the best kiss of my life..._

He happened to look at the mirror that was diagonal to him, and suddenly froze. He approached the mirror with narrowed eyes and turned around, looking over his shoulder to look at the mirror. He gazed at the reflection of his muscular back on the mirror.

The whip-scars were...disappearing.

_What the fuhhck!..._

The scars, even as he watched, were slowly healing themselves and turning from sore red to peach-orange, only to disappear from his flawless pale skin.

It didn't take Kevin a thinking cap to figure out how. Ben's energy was _so_ strong that... well.

Kevin was stupefied.

o.o.o

_Baby (Girl) You're so one in a million, (oh!) you are;_

_Baby, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had (oh!);_

_And I'm certain that, (oooh!) there ain't nothing better;_

_No, there ain't nothing better (nothing better) than this!_

The next night -

Kevin idly ran his fingers along the sides of his music player, listening to the words that flowed, for once, not in his own voice. Slowly, he started to sing along, feeling every word of the _entire_ song mirror his confused feelings for Ben.

"All my life, and that here after, I've never seen, one like you... You're a knife, sharp and deadly, and its me, that you've cut in two... But I don't mind, in fact I like it...Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on, but scared of you..."

_I really don't have an explanation for this. Ben can release energy with just a kiss; just imagine how much of love he's been harbouring for me to actually produce sexual energy with just a goddamn kiss! Its insane! But I shouldn't be indulging in him; Gwen would kill me. Or him. Or both of us. I shouldn't be feeding on his sweet, green black energy..._

_Fuck me. What the hell. I don't care. I really need that kind of energy, it healed my scars, right? And I really want that...passion. I wanted true love from someone and I finally have it. I shouldn't give a damn._

_Right?_

That night, Ben came again. Well, he came into the dressing room as Bigchill, and several minutes later, came into Kevin's expert hand. And after that, Kevin was latched to his mouth like a toddler on a candycane. He couldn't just keep off those lips anymore.

He had found his salvation from the ruthless epitome of cruel, greedy, emotionless injustice, called 'Gwen'. But...why was the other side of his mind fearful? Scared? Nervous? Feeling upcoming doom?

o.o.o

_Baby (Girl) You're so one in a million (one in a million), you are;_

_Baby, you're the best I ever had (best I ever had), best I ever had (oh!);_

_And I'm certain that, (ohhh!) there ain't nothing better;_

_No, there ain't nothing better than this!_

o.o.o

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_okay, first of all, _****_maaaan I had never typed so much of 'sexytimes' in a single chapter! phew it was exhausting! :D and embarrassing but cool! bwahahah! (do point out any mistakes if you see any!) _**

**_and, btw, I think that saying was 'all work and no play makes jack a dull boy'. uh... I think?_**

**_and Acoltia is pronounced 'A-kol-shia'._**

**_anyway...ugh, choosing the right song for this chappie was hard, hard, haard! the nominees were Sugar by FloRida, Boyfriend by Justin Beiber, Hit and Run by Breathe Carolina, and, of course, One in a Million by Neyo. but out of these, the most fitting seemed Neyo's. so there. And I had to feature a guest appearance of Neyo's other song beautiful Monster; hence the weird chapter title :P cmon guys, this song was fitting too!_**

**_also, as I typed the couch-beanbag scene, i was constantly reminded of Chiga and Kokusai from 'Hey, Class President!,' the OVA one. god, they're one of my top fav yaoi pairs, and kokusai looks exactly like Ben, with brown hair, green eyes, and tht stuttering shyness, and the aura of being responsible since hes the class president! :D so adorable. chiga is just plain hotness and power. I love that guy! so amazing! :D_**

**_I would like to make worthy mention of Matinas' story Lonely Creatures. it freaked the hell outta me; I mean its so deep and demented yet so softly written. a proper insight to a psychologically mad-in-love person and how he decides to treat his problem. its a couple of chapters but with so much of misty depths. I was so moved I had to mention it here. pls do read that story, im sure the angst-lovers will LOVE it! mwah to you, Matinas!_**

**_anyway... get ready for the next chapter, coming in many many many days but will come all the same; its not going to be a fun one like this one though... hehe, angst come naturally to me! [insert evil laugh]_**

**_see ya all in another update! keeeeeeep reviewing! and favourite-ing! and following!_**

**_MWAH!_**

**_bxkfreaky out!_**


End file.
